


And there is Sweetness in Your Touch

by kingofneon (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Coming Untouched, Crying during Sex (but in a sexy way), Crying during Sex (in a not sexy way), Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Texting, Unknowingly Ingesting Aphrodisiacs, Werewolves, idk what some of these kinks even are so additional tags to be added, so many kinks jfc guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kingofneon
Summary: bunch of nsfw request drabbles from my tumblr @kingofneon





	1. deny me all you like || marcoace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.” and/or “Please, please, let me come…”? with marco having a cute pet ;P** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah guess im doing reqs now? 
> 
> **warnings/tags:** pet play, overstimulation, orgasm denial/delay, toys
> 
>  **ship:** mar//ace

 

"I always wanted a pet," Marco says slowly, his hand combing through Ace's hair, and Ace can't help but lean into the gentle touch of his hand, eyes flickering closed. "And now I have you. So much prettier and so much better behaved."

Marco's hand tightens in his hair, pulling to the point of pain, and Ace groans, neck pulled into an almost uncomfortable stretch backward. His eyes have sharpened, tracing the jut of Ace's adam's apple, bobbing in his throat. "Most of the time."

"Please-" Ace whines breathlessly, warmth and embarrassment squirming in his stomach as he begs, "Please, Marco, let me-"

"Ah, pets don't speak." Marco chides, then sighs, eyes falling from Ace and to the remote in his hands. Ace's breath hitches in anticipation before Marco's even touched a single button, but his trepidation is well founded; the butt plug only increases its vibrations, making Ace's thighs shake and clench, straining against the tight chords of rope laced around his muscles.

He squirms, hands clenching and spasming around nothing but air behind his back, and feels hot tears prick at his eyes, the overstimulation too much to bear. Hitched gasps escape from his throat, and he can feel precum dribbling over his cock and over the cock ring resting tight around the bottom of his shaft. He bites his lip, trying not to bed, and Marco's hand rests against his sweat-flushed cheek, cold fingertips tracing his lips and his cheekbones.

"Pet, you promised to be good for me," he says, sounding so disappointed that Ace's chest ties itself in knots, and he whines pathetically, pressing into Marco's hand. "You promised not to come until I told you, and you were doing  _so_ well before, following every other order."

He wants to say  _sorry._ He wants to beg for forgiveness. He wants to cum so bad that he's sure that when he does he's going to pass out.

But all he can do is whine, eyes squeezed shut against the tight coil in his belly.

Marco's hand slips down Ace's cheek, tracing slowly over his neck and his chest, outlining the strained muscle of Ace's abdomen and his bent thighs before finally,  _finally_ resting on Ace's cock. He almost sobs, hips jolting into Marco's grin, and Marco can't stop a pleased hum. Ace can see it in his eyes, the dance of arousal and longing, trying to figure out how far to edge him, and it makes his toes curl, pressing forwards into Marco's grasp.

"Five minutes," Marco says finally, his fingertips tracing light patterns onto Ace's cock, and his breath stutters in his throat when Marco's hands grasp the cock ring, so close to freedom-

"Five minutes, without cuming, and then you'll have proven yourself my perfect pet again, hm?"

And this time Ace does sob, thighs pressed so hard together that they've gone numb, and Marco's fingers work off the ring, easy and careful against his cock, but there's still too much pressure, still to much constant vibration scoring across his back, and he  _aches-_

He can't, he can't, he  _can't_ -

Ace comes hard with a broken sob, head bent forwards to his thighs and sweaty hair swinging in front of his eyes, but he knows he can't have lasted.

He knows, because Marco still hasn't turned off the toy, is still letting the buzz roll through Ace's body, coaxing his cock into hardness again no matter how much it hurts.

"We'll have to go again," Marco says, and he sighs and sounds disappointed but when Ace raises his head, his body shaking, he can see how Marco's lips are twitching with mischief. "Poor little pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool reminder that im an attention whore and positive validation is Great aka leave reviews thnx
> 
> also go check out tamrian bc their content is Great and fun to read lol
> 
> im at sidereusluna.tumblr.com if youre so inclined i guess


	2. I Spy With My Camera Lens || Sab/Mar & Sab/Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"[text] I spy with my little eye someone who looks very good in that underwear" and "[text] Don't move, you look beautiful in these pictures I'm taking."?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** voyeurism / exhibitionism , lingerie, texting 
> 
> **ship(s):** sab/mar sab/ace

 

Sabo looks up from his homework as his phone beeps. The cheery light of the kitchen table makes it hard to see before the backlight adjusts, but when it does Sabo feels his heart skip a beat.

**[UNKNOWN]** _I spy with my little eye someone who looks very good in that underwear._

Sabo shifts and pushes his thighs together, leaning back in his chair, and said underwear bunches around his cock. The lace doesn't scratch, too finely patterned to even think about it, and Sabo bites his lip as he composes his reply.

**[SABO]** _You are the one who bought it for me_

**[SABO]** _I should hope you thought I'd look pretty in it_

It doesn't even take a moment for a reply to come back, and Sabo's stomach coils with flattered heat.

**[UNKNOWN]** _but you always exceed every expectation_

**[UNKNOWN]** _oh don't move, you look so pretty in these pictures_

Sabo turns to the open window, eyebrow cocked, then flicks his tongue through the spread V of his fingers. He can almost imagine the laughter that accompanies the next text, but the ones after have his breath catching.

**[UNKNOWN]** _oo, cheeky tonight_

**[UNKNOWN]** _do you want me to do that?_

**[UNKNOWN]** _I could pin your hips down and lick and pinch and bite until I wouldn't even have to touch you and your pretty little ass would twitch_

**[UNKNOWN]** _I could lick with tiny flicks of my tongue, and you'd beg me for more_

**[UNKNOWN]** _I bet I could make you come just doing that_

**[UNKNOWN]** _I bet I could make you come twice_

Sabo's toes curl, and his heels brace against the floor. His leg jumps, but that does little to help how his cock is stiffening in the lace.

**[UNKNOWN]** _god you're pretty_

**[UNKNOWN]** _won't you move just a little so I can get a better picture of you?_

He shifts, pushing his chair out slowly and turning to the kitchen window, and almost immediately gets,

**[UNKNOWN]** _oh gorgeous you're a blessing_

**[UNKNOWN]** _come on, will you spread your legs for me? Just a bit, just so I can see your pretty cock all wrapped in lace_

A groan falls from his throat, and Sabo's head tips back. He's careful letting his legs spread open, barely able to stop himself from rutting in the air, but knows that it's been caught when he gets sent,

**[UNKNOWN]** _don't hold back, you know I hate it when you do that. I love watching you, seeing every little thing you do_

His heel smacks against the floor as he braces himself, his bare foot skidding across the floorboards, and through the open window he catches the glint of a camera from across the street. It makes his heart pound, head dizzy and light, and his hips buck again. It won't be liked if he presses his thighs back together, no matter how much he wants too, and so he leaves his hardening cock on display, knowing the camera will easily pick out the wet spot of precum decorating the front of the lace.

**[UNKNOWN]** _do you want me there?_

**[UNKNOWN]** _or do you want pretty pictures of you and your boytoy going at it?_

**[UNKNOWN]** _just think, he could bend you over the table, snap that garter against your thigh, and I'd make sure to get the red mark on your leg, and his face as he did it_

**[UNKNOWN]** _or you could get him to put you on the windowsill, his hands around your waist, and I'd get such a pretty shot of you in the light, his cock up your ass_

Sabo fumbles for his phone, switching contacts with ease, and is surprised by the somehow coherent text he manages to send.

**[SABO]** _ace get out of the fucking bathroom and come fuck me already or I'm getting Marco to do it_

**[SABO]** _NOW_

**[UNKNOWN]** _I knew that lace was a good idea_

Sabo grins, his bare throat exposed, and he can almost imagine the shutter clicking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's the photographer btw, he has two phones and one number Sabo just leaves as 'unknown' and mar/ace let him bc they know it makes him hot and bothered. Marco & Ace switch sometimes but Marco's the only one who takes nice photos.
> 
> Ace is just good at getting sabo to come in his fucking pants
> 
> cool reminder that i dont update w/o reviews so thnx to those who have left them and if youre too shy reminder guest / anon is a Great Feature. also if you want to see more of a specific thing i need a specific scenario and its easier for me to keep prompts organised on @sidereusluna so come hmu there babes


	3. Your Sweet Mouth || saboace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"What's in it for me?" Fake!relationship! omg!**  requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** lol like nothing they're just talking. references to blowjobs tho. unestablished relationship/relationship developments
> 
>  **ships:** sabo/ace

 

"I need a date for the ball next week," Sabo said, looking up from his phone. "Koala canceled, and she was my only reason for being semi-responsible at this thing, so now I'm going to fuck with  _everyone_."

Ace hid a snort, his grin stretching wide on his face. "Sounds fun," he said, then looked at Sabo sideways. "But what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a blowjob?" Sabo suggested, and Ace stopped in the middle of the street, his cheeks burning red.

" _What_?" he yelped, and Sabo stopped to turn and look at Ace. "No, I meant like, lunch or something!"

Sabo blinked, then pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "That would be more normal, wouldn't it."

Ace groaned and buried his face in one hand. "Yeah, 'bo."

Sabo hummed thoughtfully, and when Ace finally jogged to his side, started walking again with no other random interruptions.

Then, he said, "I do still want to give you a blowjob though."

Ace heaved in an unsteady breath, forcing himself not to think about Sabo on his knees. "Can I say 'I'll think about it'?"

"Can I say that if you agree to be my fake boyfriend I'm probably going to see if I can make you my real boyfriend?"

" _Or_ you can just ask me," Ace pointed out, and Sabo turned to look at him.

"Hey, Ace," he said, and Ace felt a rueful groan build in the back of his throat, his lips twitching into a smile. "Will you be my real boyfriend?"

"Yeah Sabo. I'll be your real boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so blunt, sabo.
> 
> anyway ace agrees to let sabo give him a handjob behind the stage at the ball. sabo says a blowjob will be neater but ace disagrees and then has to live with his Huge Fucking Mistake and sticky thighs and a mess in his pants for the last few hours of the party


	4. never let you catch your breath || saboace / marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Are you sure that's going to fit?" + ace?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** toys, stomach bulge, sabo's fucking flirty-af tongue, size kink/size queen ace
> 
>  **ship:** sabace / marace

 

"Are you sure that's going to fit?"

"Oh no." Sabo said, lips twisted in a maniac grin that made Ace's heart skip a beat. "But isn't that the fun of it?"

"No, the fun of it is not splitting my ass in half," he grumbled, and Sabo laughed, grabbing another bottle of lube.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to practice," Sabo said as he coated the dildo further, the slick gel gleaming in the lights, and Ace swallowed hard.

"I was not expecting Monster dick's baby."

"Monster baby's dick," Sabo sniggered, and Ace groaned, shifting and trying to hide the fact that his own dick was already half hard. Granted, Sabo had been helping him stretch for the past hour, but the sight of the toy Sabo had bought did little to help the coils of anticipation building in his stomach. "So?" Sabo asked, careful and cautious, and Ace nodded.

"Green light," he said, tone twisted in a joke, and Sabo walked closer, nudging apart Ace's knees. "It's really not that hard to remember, they're just traffic-  _oh my god!"_

No preemption, no preamble; Ace found his ass clenching around the dildo before he had time to even think, spiked ridges pricking his inside and making him squirm, head tilted back in delight. He felt full, pressure resting heavy against his prostrate and sending sparks zinging through him with every minuet shift-

And there was still more to go. "Jesus  _christ_ Marco's dick is not as big as this," Ace groaned, shifting carefully to try and adjust, and Sabo set an easy, slow pace, barely rocking it forwards and making Ace's voice dissolve into groans.

"No," Sabo said, his hand finding Ace's side to help keep him steady, "but you're such a fucking size queen I figured you'd still have fun." He kissed across Ace's open mouth, and Ace panted against his lips, barely able to concentrate for long enough to return the favour. "Besides," he added in an easy whisper against Ace's lips, "Marco has the added benefit of being a hell of a lot easier to coax out of control."

As if to prove his point, Sabo slowed even further, the steady drag of the dildo still filling Ace to the brim and creeping forwards inch by inch.

Fuck, it felt like he was breaking.

Ace writhed, elbows locked behind him, and choked on nothing but air, his ass stretched painfully tight. "Sabo-" he pleaded, and heard Sabo give a soothing mumble, his thumb gently massaging the rim of Ace's abused ass.

"C'mon, Ace. Practice makes perfect. And you love jumping into things." Ace saw him grin, his next words coming out on a laugh. "The bigger the better."

" _God_ you suck," he said, and Sabo shrugged.

"I could very easily do that too, but I think you'd kill me if you had to fit this  _and_ deal with overstimulation."

Ace groaned, already imagining the scenario, and his cock pulsed, hot and insistent. He tilted his head to glare. "Fucking  _hell_  Sabo!"

"You are very rude to someone who is only trying to help," Sabo tutted, and then suddenly, with a brutal thrust, he'd shoved the rest of dildo into Ace's ass. Ace  _screamed,_ his voice pulled from him and body shoved into an arch, and Sabo grinned. "See? I could be doing a worse job."

Ace's words fell in useless tangles, begs and pleads nonsensical, and Ace could barely hear what Sabo had said, He could feel the bulge in his fucking  _stomach,_ pressing tight against his insides, and choked on nothing but air, gagging.

Sabo's lips pressed against the bulge, soft and easy, and it made Ace squirm, whimpering; but that only made it worse, shifting the dildo inside him and making him claw at the boxes he was sitting on. " _Fuck,"_ he managed to whisper, toes curling and uncurling, and Sabo grinned against his stomach, nuzzling against the dildo and making it move.

Ace's words dissolved in his mouth again, useless choked noises escaping him, and Sabo made a comforting noise in the back of his throat.

"See?" he said as Ace screwed his eyes shut and tried to remember how to breathe, "Isn't this fun?"


	5. Needs to be Met || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"I like making you wait." with a lot of begging maybe crying, sobbing too if u r up for it with marcosabo again, make s a b o cry pls thank u** requested by tamrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** orgasm dely/denial, toys
> 
>  **ship:** marsab

 

Marco's pencil tapped against his desk, and he hummed easily under his breath, working slowly through the pile of paperwork that Thatch had dumped on his desk this morning. It was late afternoon now, golden sunlight sending shafts across his dark wooden desk, and still warm enough that Marco was more than comfortable sitting in his chair.

And he had gotten the whole day free to work with one easy sentence.

" _Bet you can't stay hard all day._ "

With one last self-satisfied hum, Marco finished writing. Calmly, he put his pencil away, lining it up with the rest of his supplies, then pushed his chair back, standing and gathering up the files. It took a moment to reorganise the mess, and then Marco took another moment to stack them in neat piles, making sure every edge lined up nicely. Then, he reached his hand into his pocket, and, taking a sip of his still-warm tea, clicked the button.

Something shattered in the kitchen, and Marco grinned, tucking the small remote back in his pocket. With a casual jaunt to his step he left his office, still holding his tea in one hand, and leant against the door to the kitchen.

"Nasty mess," he said, taking in the sight of Sabo kneeling on the floor, his crotch pressed to close to the ground and hips moving in a stuttering rhythm, barely getting relief from the cold ground. His cock gleamed red, the tip coated in precum, and Marco watched as Sabo made to stroke it then stopped, his hands instead fastening around his shins.

"You're just being mean," Sabo said, then tilted his head back, sides rising and falling in a desperate swell, like the tides. His breath was heavy, weighted by arousal, and Marco wished he had his camera, marveling at the pretty sight.

Well, he could always go and get it if he wanted, he thought to himself, lips curving into a grin, but then he might miss how Sabo's breath kept hitching as he tried to stay in control.

"I like making you wait," Marco said, and Sabo turned to look at him, his eyes going wide as Marco pulled out his little remote again.

"No-" he started, voice twisted into a plead before he could stop it, but Marco had already clicked, and the buzz that filled the kitchen increased in intensity. " _Fuck,"_ Sabo swore, his lower lip bitten between his teeth, and he screwed his eyes closed, nails digging into his legs. His whole body shook, tremors racing along his skin, and Marco moved into the kitchen, skirting the plate Sabo had dropped so he could put his teacup in the sink.

Then, he bent before Sabo, giving him a smile full of teeth before casually picking up one of the larger pieces of porcelain. "You can be so clumsy sometimes, Sabo," he said teasingly, but Sabo could only groan in reply, his whole face screwed up in concentration. Marco stood, throwing the plate in the trash, and then repeated the notion, coming closer and closer to Sabo each time, picking out tears glittered on his red cheeks and his eyelashes, and how he'd torn off part of the skin of his lip.

Marco tutted, running his thumb along Sabo's lip, and Sabo leaned into his touch with a whine, his breath hot against Marco's wrist. "I-" he started, voice weak and shaking, and Marco couldn't help how he grinned at the sound of Sabo so  _wrecked,_ "Marco, please, I-"

"Please what?" Marco said, interrupting him and throwing Sabo off balance, his train of thought obviously derailed.

He groaned, gnawing at his lip, shoulders rolled back and tensing, and then managed to gather himself enough to say, "I need, I  _need-"_

"You need me to touch you?" Marco said, and Sabo  _whined_ at the sensation of Marco's hand ghosting along his hip bones, desperate and heady.

"No!" he yelled, his eyes flaring open, and he heaved in huge, shuddering breaths, "Marco, no, no, I need- I need-" he groaned, low in his throat, and his hand flailed desperately before finding Marco's shirt collar, twisting the material tight around his fist. " _God,_ fuck, let me come, let me come-"

Marco, undeterred, looked at his watch. "You still have seven hours left, Sabo. All day means  _all_ day." His lips twitched, but he schooled them into an innocent expression, asking in a tone pitched slightly higher than his usual voice, "Unless you want to give up?"

" _No_ ," Sabo snapped, instinctive and sharp, and Marco grinned.

"Then seven hours it is, yoi."

Sabo's hands twitched, but Marco unwound it from his collar with ease, standing and brushing off his pants.

"I just came to check on that plate, but I guess since you don't need my help, I'll go and work on some other things." Marco eyed Sabo's hand, still floating in the air, and watched as his fingers curled, his hand shaking. "Be good, Sabo," he warned, and Sabo's fingertips curled into a hard fist that he thunked against his thigh, knuckles driving into his muscle.

His attention still captivated on his knees, and body still shaking as vibrations raced through him, Marco grinned and reached into his pocket.  _1, 2, 3, 4,_ and  _1_ had proven easy, low and steady and just distracting enough throughout the day that Sabo shifted almost constantly.

 _2_ had made him shake enough that his knees went weak.

 _3_ had left him speechless.

Marco's lips curved as he pressed  _4,_ and Sabo's breath hitched into a sudden sob, his shoulders sharp with how hard he panted. "Be good," he warned again, but Sabo could only give him back a strangled wail, rutting against the air and heaving in torturously deep breaths.

Maybe he  _would_  go get his camera, and practice his photography just for a little while.


	6. and the heat is burning wild || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[text] How are you feeling? I might have put something in your toothpaste… w/ aphrodisiac** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** aphrodisiacs, unknowingly ingesting aphrodisiacs, dub-ish con (in that they don't talk about the aphrodisiacs before hand) multiple orgasms, nipple play (ish), coming untouched, coming in pants
> 
>  **ship:** mar/ace, mainly ace tho lol

Ace groans, clutching at his head as he stumbles into his bedroom. He feels all sweaty, and prays he isn't coming down with the flu; Marco'd promised him a surprise, and Ace can't enjoy surprises if he's sneezing and coughing up phlegm every three seconds. He leans against the doorframe for a minute, the world spinning in a way that makes him dizzy before it seems to settle. Then, he hears his phone beep, and he groans, trying to coax himself into walking again.

Marco was out, some fancy dinner that he couldn't get out of even thought it was  _their_ night, and Ace wished that he were back. Having Marco stroke cool hands across his forehead would feel  _amazing_ right now, and even if they had to put Marco's surprise on hold, just being together was always nice.

Besides, Marco had promised to stay in the suit until Ace could strip him, and Ace had  _so_ many plans for Marco's pretty silk tie.

His phone beeps again, and Ace pushes himself off the doorframe, stumbling into the side of his bed in an efforts to make it to his bedside table. The sheets feel so nice- so cool and soft-

He shakes his head, knowing that people didn't usually text or call him unless it was an emergency, and manages to grab his phone with only a little fumbling, finally collapsing on his bed when he has it. The screen is blurry, words swimming in little black and white shapes, and he heaves in a breath, feeling his chest rise and fall and sweat streak his sides. Even the sheets are starting to get hot, and he knows he'll have to move soon lest he lay in a puddle of his own sweat.

 **[MARCO]** _How are you feeling_?

 **[MARCO]** _I might have put something in your toothpaste._

He groans, tongue tracing his teeth, and the faint sweetness he'd mused over in the bathroom earlier comes back, tingling on his lips. His hands shake as he fumbles for his phone, and he rolls over, trying to press his hot chest against the sheets. His nipples, hardened into red, sensitive buds, catch against the sheets, and a gasp flies from his throat before he can stop it.

He whines, squirming, but that only makes it worse, and he closes his eyes tightly, face screwed up as he pants, breath coming in hard, hitched gasps. Ace has to force himself to stop, muscles tight, and thankfully when he opens his eyes again the words have stopped swimming so much and he manages to type,

 **[ACE]** _what did you do?_

 **[MARCO]** _I did say I was sorry for not being there. And that I had a surprise._

He groans, fidgeting again, and whines escape him before he can make them stop. Every part of him is  _burning,_ sweet and hot and sensitive, and the sheets are starting to feel so  _good,_ blissfully, blissfully cold against his skin. His phone slips from his grasp and he finds himself clenching at the blankets, rutting uselessly as pathetic whimpers escape his mouth. It hurts, but it hurts so  _nice,_ it hurts in a way that has him biting his lip, squirming against the sheets for more pressure, and then he's coming in his pants and his thighs are cold and sticky.

But he's still hot.

And he's still hard.

Holy  _fuck._

Ace whines again, questing hand barely managing to grab his phone admist the tangled sheets, and his hands shake as he types out,

 **[ACE]** _what the fuck was your surprise?_

 **[MARCO]** _I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get bored without me_

He moves, slow and steady against the sheets, heedless of how sticky his pants are, the friction and the cold bliss on his aching cock, and clenches his hand hard around his phone when he comes again. Useless noises build in his throat, and he curls up, thighs clenched tight as his cock pulses. Marco's little call icon shows up on his screen, and he heaves in a shaky breath before he answers, trying to move as little as possible but feeling his breath hitch as sheets slide across his tingling skin.

"Ace?" Marco asks, so smooth and easy, and Ace whines at the sound, wrapping his hand around his cock. He shudders, knowing the grip is too tight, but not wanting to cum yet  _again_ in less than a minute.

" _Come home_ ," he begs, and is surprised with wrecked his voice already sounds.

"Oh pretty boy," Marco says, sounding pitying and sad and Ace  _whines,_ desperate, "you know this meeting is important, I told you I couldn't get out of it, yoi."

Ace chokes, hand clenching even tighter around his cock, but cum is already dribbling over his knuckles, and his toes curl, stomach clenched tight to stop himself coming. " _Please,_ Marco-"

"Ah, Ace," Marco says, chiding, and Ace swallows it back, hips snapping into his hand. He comes again with a hitched sob, and Marco makes a soothing noise through the phone, crackly but sweet. Ace's heart is pounding, sweat staining the sheets, and the room feels too hot, stuffy and humid against his skin. "I'll be home when I can. Be a good boy for me, hm?"

Ace whines slowly, head in a jolting nod, and Marco seems to take his silence for the agreement it is. "I love you," he says, and Ace can't help but scoff.

"I could use more than just that right now," he retorts, head tilted back and shoulders pressed into the bed as he tries to resist the urge to jerk himself off again, and Marco laughs.

He hangs up, and Ace is left to squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts for marco when marco gets home lol:
> 
> ace and his face is stained with tears and he's begging so easy and his pajama pants are a fucking mess and he's red faced and sweaty and stillstillstillstill writhing on the bedsheets and marco kisses his open, panting mouth and ace can only whine, latching on to Marco's shoulders and digging his nails in so he doesn't touch his cock again bc jfc it hurts. and marco manages to get him off just by palming/kissing his chest and ace just sobs bc he's so oversensitised at this point.
> 
> Marco has scratches on his shoulders for weeks and Ace won't talk to him abt it bc he's grumpy but he keeps the toothpaste
> 
> ofc also fun to think abt accidentally misplacing the tooth paste and marco uses it and ace is laughing at him and teasing him relentlessly and marco's trying not to make a sound but also holy fuck that stuff is effective. trying to fuck ace but he's barely able to move and so ace does all the work and gets marco off so many times and in so many ways that marco basically passes tf out when the aphrodisiac works out of his system


	7. our dirty deeds || marsab / maracesab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Better be quiet or they'll hear you." Except like, "Better be quiet or Sabo will hear you." ? or mybe ace will hear you. Oooo, ace is sooo oblivious and marco and sabo totally like each other and ace and just. dirty talk abt ace** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** exhibitionism, dirty talk
> 
>  **ship:** marsab / maracesab

 

"Better be quiet," Marco cautioned, biting down on Sabo's ear and making him whimper, "or Ace will you hear you."

Sabo's whimper hitched, loud and uncontrollable, and he ground his hips into the bed, rolling back against Marco's cock. Marco's breath stuttered, and he pressed his nose to the back of Sabo's neck, teeth ghosting along the ridges of his spine. Sabo couldn't help but whine again, shivers racing through him. "You'd like that," he said, licking his lips and swallowing hard, and Marco's hand tightened around his hip. " _You_ wouldn't be to blame if  _I_ woke him up."

Marco leaned further forwards, pressing Sabo's cheek even further into the tangled blankets, and Sabo had to swallow again, trying to prevent drool from forming beneath his cheek. It was too late, he'd found; a puddle already stuck to his cheek when he shifted, trying to ease back further and get more friction but stopped by Marco's tight grip.

"We'd both be in trouble," Marco whispered, his teeth nipping at Sabo's jaw, "it's not like I could move far enough away that he wouldn't know what we were doing, yoi."

"Roll off the bed," Sabo said, taunt in his tone, and Marco stifled a snort, rolling his own hips forwards, grinding into the crack of Sabo's ass. Sabo whined, brow pinched tight, and Marco's snort turned into soft, teasing laughter.

"I'd bring you with me and fuck you through the floor if you made me do that."

"Jesus  _Christ,_ Marco!" Sabo said, his hips stuttering, and he felt Marco's grin against his cheek.

"Thou shall not use the lord's name in vain."

"This isn't in vain, this is in desperation," Sabo hissed back, trying to twist and look over his shoulder, but his chest was pressed too hard against the mattress and it only left him shifting uselessly.

"So you  _want_ to be fucked through the floor? Because I'm telling you Ace is gonna hear  _that_. You're barely quiet enough with your face in the sheets and he's only one room away."

"And now think about how much faster this problem would've been solved if we just  _hadn't_ started this,  _Marco."_

Marco hummed, his fingers tracing along the line of Sabo's spine, and Sabo shuddered under the careful ministrations. "Yes, but you love it. And besides, what happens if Ace does hear? What if he does wake up and decide to come wandering in? I bet he'd be so stunned to see you looking like this."

Sabo whined, his eyes screwed shut, and Marco gave a low huff of a laugh, nails dragging lines down Sabo's back. "Who wouldn't be stunned to see you like this, though? I bet Ace would just stand there and stare at you, would stand there and listen to you whine and beg and plead, and he might tell me to let you come, but he wouldn't want that. No, I bet he'd want you howling, waking up every other neighbour, and then when he goes out tomorrow and they ask him about the noise, I bet he'll say, 'Oh that? That was my new boyfriend. Doesn't he sound  _fantastic_?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mar/sab were dating and then ace joined but they haven't had sex all together yet (takin' it slow and easy yo bc ace has Issues) except both mar/sab are horny fuckers and ace is too pretty and sleeps too deep for his own good
> 
> sorz for the bs ending lol im tryin' ✌


	8. sharp teeth sharp tongue || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.” with marco/ace? and biting makes me think vampires or werewolves ;3333 (cool if not though)** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** biting, claws, werewolf!chara, minor bloodplay
> 
>  **ship:** marace

“What a nice sound,” Ace says, his tongue against Marco’s throat and his teeth around Marco’s adam’s apple, and Marco can’t help but whimper. “I think I’ll bite there again.”

His claws come out when Ace’s mouth fastens around the side of his neck, ripping through the sheets and into their mattress, and Ace laughs against his throat, breath huffing across Marco’s skin. He tilts his head even further back, a surrender that Ace takes full advantage of, despite having only picked up on it a few weeks ago. Ace had fallen asleep with his head buried in the crook of Marco’s neck and Marco had woken up him up with his tiny whines and the bare squirms he made at Ace’s every breath. 

Ace resettles himself on Marco’s lap, teeth nipping along Marco’s jaw, and Marco flexes his hands, trying to get his claws out of their bedding so he can let the tips rake across Ace’s side, or grab him by the neck and pin him down, but they’re very firmly stuck and he finds himself just digging them further into the mattress. 

Obviously watching his struggle, Ace laughs, his breath ghosting across the bottom of Marco’s chin, and then he bites down on the other side of Marco’s neck so hard that Marco can feel every indent of his teeth, and his blood burns like he’s in the moonlight. 

His head tilts back further, and before he has time to stop himself he howls at the ceiling, and Ace dissolves into a fit of laughter, latching on to Marco’s bare shoulders so he doesn’t fall. “Oh my god no wonder my neighbours keep asking if I have a dog!” he says, chest shaking, and Marco bites his lip, feeling his canines draw blood. Ace looks up at how quickly Marco cuts off his howl, his face scrunching in concern when he sees the blood on Marco’s lips. 

His thumb traces through the red, smoothing it out, and he leans forward to kiss the rest of it off. Marco’s blood on his lips, Ace’s teeth marks on Marco’s throat-

He feels his heart skip a beat, blood hot and wild, and it only grows worse when Ace smirks at him, obviously having caught how Marco’s eyes have shifted. He tears through the rest of the bedding, grabbing Ace around the waist and throwing him on the ruined stuffing of their bed, and Ace bounces just slightly, his hair in a tangled halo around his head.   

“C’mon tiger,” Ace taunts, “make  _me_ howl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conversation that takes place after they get off:
> 
> "Ace you know im not a tiger, Im a werewolf"
> 
> "sam dif"
> 
> "it really is not, tigers cannot howl"
> 
> "marco gfdi you're ruining the moment/afterglow that was a rlly good one liner okay"


	9. Sweet Dreams and Bitter Thoughts || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **so if ur reqs are open then "having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it" with marco and sabo? and let marco be the one having a wet dream ;)** requested by tamrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao pwp w/ a side of feelings LO L
> 
>  **warnings/tags:** masturbation, somnophilia, implication of unrequited feelings 
> 
> **ship:** mar//bo

_“So Marco?”_ Sabo teased, his fingertips trailing down Marco’s chest, “ _What did you want from me? I knew you had something planned when you suggested we share the bed, but I didn’t expect-”_ he rolls his hips slowly, and Marco feels a groan escape his lips. It makes Sabo grin, his eyes dancing as he finishes with a pointed, “- _this.”_

He can’t speak properly, hands fitting against Sabo’s hips, but Sabo laughs, obviously delighted with how easily he can make Marco speechless. 

“ _Come on Marco,”_ he says, pressing their chests together, grinding down on Marco’s cock, the snap of his hips steady and hard, and Marco groans lowly, the feeling of hot breath dancing across his throat before Sabo shifts up, their noses bumping. 

Still half in the throes of sleep, Marco lets his hand creep towards his crotch, sneaking under the band of his pajamas. His cock is already leaking, half-hard, and it only takes a moment before he’s gasping softly, mind dancing with the sound of Sabo’s tiny breathless hitches, how easily Sabo cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss that isn’t the messy klink of teeth and tongue that Marco expected. It’s hard, a press of their lips, but Sabo kisses him almost tenderly, fitting their mouths together like he never wants them to separate. 

“Ugh-  _Sabo_!” he whines, and his hips buck hard, eyes squeezed shut as he comes from the thought of Sabo’s mouth on his. 

From the couch on the other side of the room he hears a tired groan, and then Sabo’s sleep croaky voice asks, “yeah? What?”

Marco’s cheeks flush, sudden adrenaline waking him faster than cold water, and he bites the side of his cheek, flexing his hand and feeling sticky cum stretch between his fingers. “I-” he says, “uh, sorry. It was just a dream.”

“Oh,” Sabo says, then Marco hears blankets shift and Sabo yawns widely, mumbling, “Night, again?”

“Yeah, night yoi.”

 _Just a dream,_ he thinks, and rolls over, trying to ignore the mess in his boxers and the fact that he’ll never have Sabo kiss him as softly, as carefully, as adoringly, as he had in Marco’s dream. 


	10. A Cold and Sleeping Beauty || maracebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **if youre still doing these, "[text] I’m sorry if I disturbed your sleep last night, I just really wanted to see you up close." with marcoacesabo, ace sleeping** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** somnophilia, praise kink, nipple play, biting, ice/temperature play (?) I think that's the tag lmao
> 
>  **ship:** mar//ace//bo

**[MARCO]**   _sorry if I woke you up a bit last night. I just really wanted to see you up close._

Ace stares down at his phone, the bare edge of a frown hovering in between his eyebrows, and then he glances at his bare chest, still spit-slick and covered with tiny red marks

 **[ACE]** _is that why my chest looks like I've been eaten alive_

 **[ACE]** _or do we somehow have a den of mosquitoes in our bedroom_  

 **[SABO]** _marco did it ,_ Sabo confesses immediately, and Ace rubs his hand across his chest, catching his palm against his nipples and giving a sharp hitch at the pain that flares through them. It takes him a moment to find out why, but when he does he can’t stop running his hands over the indent of Marco’s teeth.

 **[ACE]** _oh so you had nothing to do with this sab_

 **[MARCO]** _he stole my camera_

Ace almost laughs, imagining Marco’s sulky expression and how he’d glare at a not-very-apologetic Sabo, but Marco’s next text makes it die and he shifts, his thumb running across his hipbones.  

 **[MARCO]** _also he’s the reason you have cum in your pants_

 **[SABO]** _am not!_

 **[SABO]** _that was a joint effort ;P_

 **[ACE]** _you two are assholes_

 **[ACE]** _WAKE ME UP NEXT TIME_  

 **[MARCO]** _but you looked so pretty sleeping_

Ace’s breath catches, his thumb stilling against the bottom of his stomach as Marco’s texts pop up in quick succession, compliments making his heart beat faster.

 **[MARCO]** _your shirt was all rucked up around your arms, and you spread out so much_

 **[MARCO] _I_** _kissed your wrist and called your name first but you didn’t wake up; what else should I have done?_

 **[MARCO]** _and you looked so nice, all spread out like that. You’re gorgeous all the time, but there was this smile on your lips that I just couldn’t help but kiss_

 **[MARCO]** _and_ _every time I bit you, your eye lashes would flutter, and you’d whimper_

 **[MARCO]** _you sounded so nice, and you looked like you were having such a nice dream, how could we wake you?_

 **[SABO]** _plus you got the blankets tangled around your legs, and you looked like sleeping beauty_

 **[SABO]** _sexy sleeping beauty_

Ace snorts with laughter, almost doubling over, and types back,

 **[ACE]** _sabo you have completely killed any sexy this scenario had_

 **[ACE]** _you’re forbidden from sexy talk_

 **[SABO]** _this is cruel and unfair punishment_

 **[ACE]** _you’re a walking meme_

 **[SABO]** _I am insulted beyond measure_

 **[SABO]** _also I was planning on telling you what marco’s punishment should be for being so mean to you_

Ace’s eyes go wide, and he sits up, lower lip bitten hard. It’s a rare pleasure that they get the chance to mess with Marco, and Sabo holding it over his head now makes him want to whine. 

 **[SABO]** _but I guess if I’m forbidden from sexy talk_

 **[SABO]** _then I can’t tell you about waking Marco up with morning sex and then leaving him half way through_

 **[SABO]** _or stopping before we get him off while playing with his chest, you know how he hates that_ **  
**

**[SABO]** _and I guess I can’t tell you about the fact that he’s got nipple clamps on atm and you can see them through his shirt._

 _Oh christ_ , Ace thinks to himself, and can only imagine Marco fidgeting, smiling wanly at anyone he greets while Sabo grins next him, holding his hand and tightening his grip in a silent warning every time Marco massaged at his chest. Sabo would probably tug at them too, would be greedy with his kisses today; press close before he went  _anywhere,_ even it was only five feet away, and make Marco whimper into his mouth. 

His hand creeps below his boxers, stroking the tip of his cock, and he rests his phone on his knees, watching as Sabo’s texts pop up on the screen.

 **[SABO]** _he keeps trying to hide them under his jacket but it’s so hot today he won’t be able to do it for long~_

 **[SABO]** _either that or he’s gonna get hot and sweaty and when we get home I can put on ice block on them and watch him squirm_

 **[SABO]** _bet he’d come from that_

 **[SABO]** _bet we could make him cry_

He would, Ace knows, Marco would whine and groan and arch into it, pathetic whimpers falling from his mouth, ice numbing his nipples and making his breathing hitch. He’d squeeze his eyes shut, panting hard, and he’d latch his hands against whatever they leant him against; bed sheets, couch cushions, fingernails scrabbling at the wall as his knees went weak and he slid to the floor.

Ace groans himself, grip tightening around his cock, and his hips buck into his fist, callouses catching against his skin. He has to grab his phone before it gets sent to the floor, and fumbles before managing to type back,  

 **[ACE]** _sabo you’re a whore_

 **[SABO]** _says the guy who’s probably jerking himself off_

 **[SABO]** _ily ace! see you when we get home_  ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh i dont have any more drabbles stocked up lmao so just be patient till my brain stops being an ass lol
> 
> Ty for your comments ✌


	11. on your knees for me || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Now, now, i don’t remember giving you permission to cum….”** requested by anon  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** blowjobs, bondage, dirty talk  
>  **ship:** marsab

“Now now, I don’t remember giving you permission to cum…” Marco’s hand tangled loose in Sabo’s hair, deceptivly gentle as he wrapped his calves around Sabo’s back and pulled him close. Sabo almost choked, drool slipping down his jaw, and had to swallow hard, cheeks hollow around Marco’s cock. “In fact I don’t remember giving you permission to do anything but kneel there and suck my cock,” he chided. Sabo swallowed again, head bobbing low, but the tantalising smell of food above him made him whine, more drool gathering in his mouth and slicking Marco’s erection.

Marco’s hand slid down his cheek, gently tracing the taut underside of Sabo’s jaw, and he tutted gently at the strings of saliva that strung between his fingers when he pulled his hand away. “Honestly, Sabo. You’re just  _trying_ to make a mess now, aren’t you?”

His hips jolted forwards and Sabo choked, wishing he could brace himself against Marco’s knees but only able to flex his hands uselessly behind his back, arms tied tight at the elbow. He whined, tongue slow and steady against the underside of Marco’s cock, and couldn’t help but gaze up at Marco when Marco’s breath turned soft. His thumb traced below Sabo’s cheek, soft and easy, but Sabo could do nothing but watch the adoration in Marco’s eyes. “Aren’t you just gorgeous?” he asked softly. Then, his soft smile turned wicked, “Bet you’d look even better with my cum dribbling out of your mouth. Hurry up, now. I don’t want to get impatient with you, Sabo.”


	12. show me the stars (baby you’re my sun) || saboace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saboace stardom au, where sabo is famous and not allowed to date, which leads him to keep his relationship with ace a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **based on:** who fucking knows but basically sabo’s famous and not allowed to date and keeps his relationship with ace secret and it's easy bc ace doesnt rlly like sex lmao (ace ace lol) but then they meet marco and sabo's so fucked (literally) and they accidentally fall into bed with each other. and voyeuristic ace and sabo getting off bc of that and everything marco makes him feel.
> 
> also the only Iconic™ line in this thing is:  _"I know you like performing,“ Ace says, resting his chin on his hands, "So why don’t you two put on a show for me?”_
> 
>  **warnings/tags:** posession / posessive character, implied dub con [some ppl kiss sabo and he doesn't want it]
> 
>  **ship:** saboace

Sabo comes home with kiss marks on his collar and strain in his shoulders and Ace takes one look at him and forces him on to the couch, sitting in his lap and rubbing at his shoulders. Sabo latches on to his waist, burying his face in Ace’s stomach, and makes a muffled noise that has Ace sympathetically petting him.

“Bad day, babe?”

“I don’t like girls,” he says, voice muffled but frustrated, and Ace makes another soothing noise, stroking his hair.

“Poor Sab,” he says, and Sabo only replies with another exhausted noise, breath rushing through his nose in a whine. 

“It’d be fine if they just didn’t-” he says, and leans back to pull at his collar, jaw set angrily, “Look at these! I don’t need these, I don’t want anyone thinking that I’m dating someone that’s-” he growls in frustration, and Ace runs his hand along the sharp red marks on Sabo’s neck, thumb rubbing off the lip gloss that stains his skin. Sabo sighs, leaning into his touch, and Ace increases the pressure just a bit until Sabo’s breath hitches and his eyes flicker open, half-lidded. 

“Well, you know who you belong to,” Ace says, voice lilting hard like stone, and Sabo shifts, his hands tightening around Ace’s waist.

“I would never want to forget.”

Ace’s lips curl into a sharp smile. “Then don’t be worried about what you have to do for the cameras,” he says, gently stroking Sabo’s cheek, and then his eyes take on a glint that makes Sabo’s stomach heat. “I know you're mine.”


	13. call me your darling || mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **based on:** lorena smths familliar au which actually im not a fan of lmao but also  _kitten_  and shapeshifters lmao. it's posted on @marcoacesabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** telepathatic connection, pet names
> 
>  **ship:** maracebo/mainly marace

 

"Kitten, what do you think?" 

"Thanks, Kitten.”

“Kitten, you look sick.”

“Kitten, can you come help me?”

 _kitten, kitten, kitten, kitten_ , in a tone of voice that made him feel like squirming, made his mouth dry and his toes curl, made him shift restlessly but nod and acquiesce to whatever they asked. 

 _Kitten_ , accompanied by their hands through his hair, with fingers against his spine, almost apologetic at first until he figured out how to bear their marks with pride. 

 _Kitten_ , and he growls and glares but can’t help the tingle beneath his skin, especially when they  _touch_  him, when they smile at him, so thankful that he’s there.

“What’re you thinking about, Kitten?” Marco hums curiously, his fingertips against Ace’s bare, freckled shoulder, and Ace jumps, shoving away from him.

“Stop calling me that,” he snaps, but by this point it’s rote protest and Marco only grins cheekily at him. “And ’m not. Thinking about anything.”

“Mm?” Marco says, cocking his eyebrow. “So weird tingles coming through our bond is Sabo’s fault then, hm?”

Ace flushes, unable to help how he jolts up in his chair, and he shoots Marco a glare. “Don’t spy on me.”

“It’s not like I’m  _trying_  too,” Marco says, almost crossly, and Ace turns and folds his arms across his chest. “Aw, kitten, don’t pout." 

Jolts like sparks of electricity fly up his spine, and Ace grits his teeth, as Marco makes another curious noise. "Kitten?” he asks again, mischievous and probing, and Ace bites his cheek so hard he can feel the skin split. 

“Stop that,” he says, prickles flaring on his skin like static, and Marco’s fingertips graze the back of his neck before Ace swats them away, turning to glare and letting his eyes flicker into threatening silver slits.

“Well,” Marco says, carefully raising his hands in surrender to Ace’s sharp teeth, “if you want to talk about it, you know where we are…” His lips twist, just barely, teasingly, and he adds, “ _Kitten_.”

Marco vanishes, teleporting out before Ace can snap at him, and Ace huffs, settling back crossly into his chair and trying to ignore the purr of  _kitten_  going through his head. 

God, at least he hadn’t turned into a dog. He had no idea what he’d do if they told him to come.


	14. oh how dearly cursed is patience || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emoji request from an anon; features begging, blindfolds, bondage & marcoace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** begging, blindfolds, bondage [lmfao, triple b's bc marco is ace's BITCH]
> 
>  **ship:** marace

The seastone was heavy round his wrists, the fabric of his scarf light round his eyes, but Marco had long since stopped paying attention to either of those things.

Ace between his legs was what had kept his attention for so long; for all that he couldn’t see him, Marco could still feel where they touched and where Ace’s knee pressed against his cock. His mouth he kept pressed to Marco’s chest, teasing and tugging relentlessly at Marco’s nipple with soft bites and easy, sharp grazes of his teeth. His other hand he pressed warm against Marco’s side, fingers tracing steady lines down Marco’s ribcage, forming the outline of his bones. Ace’s hand curled under his back, scratching hard in a way that made Marco arch, and then his hips jolted and he felt cum splatter his thighs. Ace paused, cold air racing across Marco’s chest as he sat up slowly, and Marco shivered.

“Oh  _Commander,_ ” he said, fingertips laid against Marco’s stomach and thighs, slowly spreading the evidence of Marco’s lack of self-control further along his body, “Already making a mess?”

Marco’s hips jolted unsteadily, and he couldn’t help how his face flushed at the tease in Ace’s tone, nor the feeling of cum steadily cooling on his thighs. “It’s usually your specialty, I know,” he said, but then Ace’s hand ran across his chest, teasing across his stomach and Marco couldn’t help but gasp, his breath jolted from him.

Ace’s hands left him and Marco almost whined, barely biting the sound back. He couldn’t see what touch would come from where, or what it would be like; he couldn’t see Ace’s mischievous grin right before he did something he knew would likely drive Marco insane; he couldn’t stop himself from jerking when Ace’s fingertips fluttered across his thighs; his throat; his tongue, pressing down until he got the message and licked against the warm digits. They tasted faintly of sharp sweat, salty and warm, and Ace’s fingertips coaxed at his tongue gently until he realised he was panting and straining forwards in his efforts to reach Ace’s hand.

Ace’s laugh at his desperation was soft and amused, and Marco squirmed against his bonds, wishing he could see Ace’s smile. “Ace-” he whined, then quickly bit back the plead before it could finish building on his tongue.

“Mm?” Ace hummed curiously, straddling just above Marco’s hips and leaning down until they were pressed chest to chest, his breath hot against Marco’s chin. “What do you want, Marco?”

Marco whined, biting his tongue, and Ace shifted slightly, his hand crawling between them until he could tug and twist easily at Marco’s oversensitised nipples. “C'mon,” he coaxed, teeth gentle against the underside of Marco’s chin as he tilted his head back to moan.  _“Tell me.”_

“I-” he started breathlessly, distracted by Ace’s palm rolling his nipple in slow, teasing circles, “you. You, I want you-”

“And what do you want me to do?” Ace asked, pinching Marco’s chest, and Marco keened, his heels braced against the bed, headboard rocked by how suddenly he went tense. “Commander, I need your orders,” he said, voice lilting again in that same tease, the one that reminded Marco of how little control he really possessed right now. “Do you want me to fuck you? Burn my fingertips into your hips, the imprint of my mouth on your chest, would you like that? Or I could suck you off, or I could just,” he tugged again at Marco’s nipple, and Marco arched into his grasp, writhing desperately between Ace’s warm thighs. “Get you off again this way.”

“Anything,” he gasped out, and Ace repeated back with no small hint of amusement colouring his tone,

“Anything?”

“Please- Ace-,” he said, words hitched into a whine, and felt Ace press his grin to his diaphragm, teeth biting gently at the swell of muscle there.

“Of course Commander,” Ace said, lips and teeth grazing Marco’s skin. “I’ll take it slow and steady, just as you like. It’ll be good practice for that patience you always say I need more of.”

His hand framed Marco’s side, his hips into a steady grind, and Marco found himself gasping, cursing the day that Ace discovered  _paitence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your local bad kush dealer is back at it in krispy kreme lol
> 
> finally cross-posting old tumblr drabbles from @kingofneon, should have 'em up over the next few days
> 
> New stuff starts from ch11


	15. watch you writhe || marace/mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on tams camboy!sabo au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** talking about sex? technically it's seemingly unreq feelings lmfao, but you can't tell that from the fic lol [go read tams' au it's wicked]
> 
>  **ships:** marace focus/mas

“You’re a little shit,” Marco hissed, pinning him against the desk, and Ace grinned, his tongue flicking out cheekily.

“I’m not the one with a hard on,” he said, grinding forwards slow and easy, Marco’s jeans dragged along his crotch. “What were you thinking about? How he fucked himself over the desk and came all over the drawers? That time he kneeled on the bed and stretched himself out till he cried?”

“When he called your name,” Marco growled, his voice dragged deep, and jolts of lightning made Ace shiver. “When he came all over himself and called your name.”

He can’t stop the hitched half-whine that escapes him, closing his eyes and feeling Sabo’s voice echo in his ears like the remnants of the sound still clung to Sabo’s room. Remembering Sabo’s whimper, the hushed, desperate way he’d whined out, “ _Ace_ ,” and then came all over his hand and his stomach, making a mess that he cleaned up slowly with his tongue while Marco and Ace watched in stunned silence.

“Now who’s the one with a hard on?” Marco says tauntingly, biting the side of Ace’s jaw and slowly shifting his knee against Ace’s crotch, and Ace groans deep in his throat. 

“Ah- Marco- please-”

“In Sabo’s  _room_?” he says, “Probably not the best idea.”

“It’s the best fucking idea,” Ace hisses, jamming his hands down the back of Marco’s jeans to grab his ass and making Marco jolt against him, their cocks pressed together, “just think about it, him coming back in the room with those snacks to see us fucking and calling for him, or, or, or him coming back in and he doesn’t know. And you know it’s movie night, so he’s going to end up in your lap- imagine knowing how fucking close he is to leaning back and leaning onto your cock. Leaning into your cum stained jeans.”

"He's the one that likes to be humiliated," Marco growls, but Ace is grinning, some sort of vicious fury in the way he bares his teeth. 

"But if it were him-" he drawls, and Marco leans down to kiss him and ignore the end of that sentence. 


	16. pretty please and a ring on top || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“It’s just a cock ring. I want you to beg for your release.” marace** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** overstimulation, orgasm denial 
> 
> **ships:** marace

“It’s just a cock ring,” Marco says flippantly, as though Ace isn’t already close to sobbing, and he holds it up to the light, innocent circle framed by gold.

“Don’t, Marco, please-” he begs, voice hitching, “no, no, please don’t make me wait longer-”

Marco slips it on regardless of his pleas, fingers stroking Ace’s pulsing cock as he fits the ring around the base of Ace’s erection, and Ace jolts into his touch, muscles jumping. “Marco-” he whines lowly, sides heaving, and his voice almost caves to a sob. “Marco, no-”

“Should have figured out how to beg before,” Marco says, but he’s gentle in how he kisses Ace’s spit-slick lips and wipes tears off his cheeks.  _Are you okay?_  he seems to ask, eyes concerned, but Ace returns his kiss with desperate fevour, pushing into his touch.

“Just let me come,” he begs, just as Marco wants him to, “let me come, Marco, Marco, Marco, please-”

“Where’s that please when you ask me for favours?” Marco says with a laugh, stroking Ace’s achingly hard cock, and he keens, shoulders braced against the bed as he arches upwards. His body burns, cock pulsing hard and insistent between his legs, and he’s so tense he’s sure that someone could flick one of his taut muscles and it wouldn’t move.

“I can say it,” he says breathlessly, “please. Please please please please  _please-_ ”

“Isn’t that a nice word to say?” Marco says, sounding almost delighted, and he strokes his finger over the tip of Ace’s cock, wiping off the precum that beads the top. “You should practice it more. Please, and maybe respect to your superiors too, hm?”

 _“Marco,”_  Ace whines, but Marco’s very pointedly not looking at him now, his fingers stroking up and down and up and down and so soft that Ace knows he’ll never get release.  _“Commander!_ ” he pleads, “Please, I’m fucking- I’m begging, please-”

“What do you need, Ace?” Marco asks, so purposefully obtuse that Ace almost howls in desperate frustration.

“Please! Let me come! Commander, commander, please- please, let me come, let me come, let me come-”

“Poor kitten,” Marco croons. “So desperate.”

 _You would be too,_  Ace almost snaps, but the steady stroke of Marco’s hand is ruining his ability to make words, and the only thing he can get out now strangled versions of Marco’s name and the word ‘please’.

“Just keep begging,” Marco says, his grin vicious and bright, and his next words make Ace sob, his lips pressed together hard, “and maybe I’ll think about letting you come. After all, you’re just to pretty like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy remember to review y'all
> 
> also head's up my blog has kink headcanons + other aus & drabbles that i don't post here sooo you can grab some extra content by swinging around ;p


	17. the sights the sounds the stars in our eyes (and oh you are fire bright) || maracebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"You look good getting fucked.... now smile for the camera" with sabo fucking ace and marco taking pictures?(also maybe praise kink?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** praise kink, overstimulation, gags, bondage, exhibitionism, self-confidence issues, 
> 
> **ships:** maracebo

Marco just stares, at first. Ace’s skin prickles under the scrutiny, under the knowledge that Marco’s camera rests in his lap, easily grabbed and memory card emptied for tonight, but honestly, mainly, he can barely even think about it because Sabo’s been working him open for an hour now and Ace can’t stop writhing on his lap, about three seconds away from begging Sabo to hurry up and fuck him already. 

A particularly rough twitch of Sabo’s fingers has him keening, biting down hard on the gag in his mouth, and he latches on to Sabo’s shoulders, hands sliding up his neck to frame his face. He tries to glare, but Sabo’s only grinning, and then suddenly he hears the camera snap and his face burns. The sound that escapes him is some mangled twist of Marco’s name, muffled by the gag, and he digs his hands in to Sabo’s shoulders so he doesn’t try and pull it off, wanting to kiss and bite and return Sabo’s ‘favour’, suck him off till he was trying to escape any pressure at the same time as he tried to fuck into Ace’s mouth. 

“Don’t you two look beautiful?” Marco says, looking at his camera and then back up at them, grinning as he turns the screen around to proudly show Sabo. Ace’s head tilts back and a frustrated noise escapes him, but he doesn’t realise he has Sabo’s attention until Sabo slides into him hard and fast and Ace finds himself choking at the sudden swell of pressure. 

“Debauched,” Sabo says, grinning at Ace’s half-lidded surprise, and then he rocks forwards and makes Ace fall  _again,_ the asshole, except really Ace can’t complain because fucking  _finally,_ and besides all that all he can think about is sweat and heat and the steady rock of Sabo’s hips and his cock pressed between them, so close-

“Ah, Sabo, wait a sec?” Marco asks, and Ace can feel Sabo’s hands tighten on his back in a warning not to move before he stops just as Marco asks. Sabo’s muscles quiver with the strain, thumbs pressed into Ace’s stomach, and Ace tries to rock down, rock forwards, do fucking  _anything,_ but Sabo’s grip is far too tight and he can only whine. He was finally so  _close,_ and Marco calling for a stop makes him wish he could scream.

Marco’s thumb runs down his aching cock, stroking with all the grace and patience of an artist organising a model, and Ace’s chest hitches so hard that he’s sure his heart has stopped beating. His eyes flicker closed just as Marco raises his camera to his eye and says, “Perfect.”

The click is so sharp in his ear that Ace is surprised he can even hear himself breathe, aborted half movements all he can manage against Sabo’s grip on his hips, and Marco’s hand gently runs through his sweaty hair. “You look so good getting fucked,” he says, nail tracing a line from Ace’s forehead and across his scalp, and Ace shudders, whining.  _Please,_ he wishes he could say, or maybe  _fucking do it then,_ but he can only bite down hard on the ball gag in his mouth, pressing against Marco’s palm as his face furrows into a frown of concentration. 

He opens his eyes to glare, to challenge, to taunt, daring Marco to make Sabo move again just so he can fucking  _get off,_ but Marco only laughs, grinning. “Our little spitfire’s so angry with us,” he teases, and Sabo presses his own smile against Ace’s throat, missing how Marco raises his camera to get a picture of his clear adoration. 

Marco’s fingers stroke beneath his chin and Ace almost chokes on his own spit when Marco tilts up his head. “So beautiful,” he says, so soft and reverent that Ace almost chokes again, squeezing his eyes shut. Marco runs his thumb below Ace’s eye, along his cheekbone. “And you can’t complain about me talking about how perfect you are this time, gorgeous.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Sabo says, his hands framing Ace’s sides, and finally  _finally_ he rocks up again, but so slow and easy that Ace can’t even distract himself from the reverent kisses they lay against his skin. “Gorgeous,” Sabo says again, lips against his throat, and Ace’s breath hitches far to hard at the word, a whimper escaping him; then, he’s coming, his thighs shaking and his eyes squeezed shut. 

But he can’t stop his stupid breath from hitching, and the gag’s too tight for him to breathe properly and-

Marco slips in from his mouth and presses his thumb to the side of Ace’s lip, drawing tiny circles against his skin, and his camera is forgotten as he asks worriedly, “Ace?”

He shakes his head, breath thrumming in his throat in a way that he knows is just  _hate,_ nothing else, no stress or panic but he still can’t get it to fucking  _stop_ , and Sabo shifts him till he’s cradled in Sabo’s lap, Sabo’s hand gently stroking his hair. “Ace, are you okay? I’m sorry. Did we push too far?”

 Ace’s breath hitches, his knees curling up tight and heels against Sabo’s thighs, “I-” he tries to say, but the words get stuck. He presses his hand over his nose, trying to stop the tears from coming. “Yes?” he says, and then rubs his hand into the tight frown lines on his forehead. “No? I- I don’t-!”

“Hey, hey,” Marco says, soothingly, coaxing Ace’s hands away from his face before he hurts himself, and then he sways Ace carefully, a low hum in his chest that Ace latches on too, trying to stifle his sniffles. “You’re okay, Ace, you did perfectly.”

“I’m not-” he says, and Sabo presses kisses to his cheeks.

“We said that you  _did_ perfectly. That’s okay, right? You can do lots of things really well, and you did everything we asked of you so perfect. So pretty.”

His breath hitches again at the words but he manages to nod shakily, head clutched in his hands. Marco rests his chin on Ace’s head. “It’s okay, yoi. You’re doing fine, Ace. Just breathe for us.”     

“S-sorry,” he manages to get out through his stupid hitching breath, wishing he were  _better_ at this, wishing he were fucking  _normal,_ wishing that he were anyone but himself, but Marco and Sabo swallow his apology and spit back out kindness enough to make his heart ache. They work him down from his panic, patient and calm, and in their arms he feels his eyes flutter closed. 

“We weren’t-” he mumbles as he feels himself start to drift off, “-done.”

“Why not?” Marco says, and Ace can barely feel him shrug, “I have the most captivating photos, and you got off. I dunno what else we need.”

“Sab-?”

Sabo shrugs, burying his face in Ace’s hair. “Bored now. Wanna sleep.” 

“See?” Marco says, and Ace doesn’t bother fighting anymore, feeling sleep claim him. “We’re all good. You’re all good.”

“You’re perfect.”


	18. the ease with which you cry || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Oh no. Not until you beg.” and orgasm denial mmm good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats ✓ some good shit right there. mybe mar/sab?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags/warnings:** orgasm denial
> 
>  **ships:** marsab

He eyes Sabo’s back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, and regardless of his best intentions finds his hand creeping to his crotch. It’d be so easy to lean forwards and get his hand into his jeans, jerk himself off hard and fast and only grin at Sabo’s annoyance, just like Sabo does so often to him;

But Sabo turns just in time to catch him and strides forwards in two quick steps, knocking Marco’s arm out of the way with his leg. 

“Oh no,” he says, grinding his foot down against the hardness in Marco’s jeans, and Marco groans, the muscles in his leg tensing. “Not until you beg.”

“Get fucked,“ Marco spits, but leaves his hands to the side, fingers spasaming uselessly.

Sabo grins. “Isn’t that what  _you_ want?”

“I  _want_ you to touch me,” he says, and Sabo gives the sigh of the long suffering. 

“Marco, that’s not begging at all.” 

Marco bares his teeth in the mockery of a grin, and Sabo pushes his foot against the bulge in Marco’s jeans, making his head fall forwards as he gasps. Shit but if those sharp sparks don’t ruin him, and Sabo’s foot rocks again in an unsteady undulation that has Marco’s hands reaching for Sabo’s calf before he remembers he’s not allowed to touch.

“C'mon Marco,” Sabo coaxes, leaning forwards even further, and Marco almost knocks his head on Sabo’s kneecap, “can’t you let me make you feel good?” 

Marco grunts, the sound curving into a whine, and his shoulders fall in hard, sharp pants. “I-” he says breathlessly, hands knotting into fists, “Sabo-” 

Sabo makes a curious, probing noise when Marco stops, head tilted back, and ease off the pressure on Marco’s crotch, slow and steady and not near enough pressure for Marco to get off, that fucking  _ass._ “Yeeeeees?” he wheedles, blinking innocently, and Marco grits his teeth, breath hissing out on a whine. 

“ _Sabo-_ ”

His eyebrow quirks, smirk sharp, and then leans down to peck Marco on the nose. “Hurry the fuck up,” he whispers, “or I’ll just leave you until you figure out how to use your tongue properly.”

A shudder rolls down Marco’s spine, and he grins at Sabo. “You already know that I know how to use my tongue properly, yoi.”

“Could always use a refresher,“ Sabo says, leaning back with a shrug, but then his lips curve. “You’re even more obstinate than I am, Marco,” he says. “Guess why it’s so fun watching you break.”

“Same to you.”

“Well I’m not the one here, am I?” Sabo asks mildly, punctuating ‘here’ with a slow roll of his foot, pressing from the heel to the ball of his foot and pushing Marco’s cock against the fabric of his boxers and his jeans. Marco’s nose twitches as he breathes hard, and Sabo grins at the sight. His hand dips under the waistband of Marco’s jeans and fastens tight around his cock, and Marco gasps against Sabo’s lips, breath hitching in his throat. 

Clever fingers tease far to softly, and Marco strains forwards into his touch, trying to get just that little more-

“Sing, pretty bird,” Sabo says, and Marco can’t help the sounds that come from his mouth. 


	19. punishment duly deserved || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **texting meme - "[Marco] i'm so horny right now" to Sabo?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** dirty talk, talk of punishments, blowjobs
> 
>  **ships** marsab

**[Marco]** I’m so horny right now

 **[Sabo]** and who’s fault is that?

 **[Marco]** YOURS

 **[Sabo]** baseless accusations

 **[Marco]** my cock certainly did not put ITSELF in your mouth

 **[Marco]** and I sure as hell did not put a cock ring on myself

Sabo grins; he can almost imagine Marco glaring, shifting in his chair, and Sabo spins around in his own chair with a grin.

 **[Sabo]** you certainly didn’t protest

 **[Marco]** YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR VOLUNTEER OVERTIME AT DRAGON’S COMPANY ON YOUR BEHALF 

 **[Sabo]**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[Marco]** when I get home Sabo

 **[Sabo]** you’ll what??? Spank me???

 **[Marco]** no, that’s far to tame a punishment. You enjoy it too much

Sabo finds himself pouting in disappointment, but red scores across his cheeks and he has to press his hand across his mouth when Marco texts him again;

 **[Marco]** I’m going to stick you on a spreader bar and shove a vibrator up your ass and we’re gonna see how many times you can cum

 **[Marco]** and then when you’re crying and begging me to stop I’ll stick a cock ring on you until you’re begging me to let you cum

 **[Marco]** then MAYBE I’ll spank you. Riding crop. Inner thigh. You won’t be wearing your skinny jeans for a while, not if you want to sit down

 **[Marco]** or maybe I should make you wear those. Wouldn’t it just hurt so bad? Those seams right across the welts?

Sabo whines, his fingertips across the pale skin that Marco’s promised to turn red, and he swallows hard, tracing a steady path slowly up and down the inside of his thigh. Stupidly sensitive, his cock twitches to interested life and Sabo shifts restlessly in his own chair. Still, he thinks with a grin, what better way to ruin Marco than with a picture of himself stomach all covered in cum? Maybe holding one of Marco’s shirts, too, or in his stockings; Marco always loved seeing him with either of those.

 **[Marco]** don’t you dare touch yourself until I come home

 **[Sabo]** who’s gonna stop me?

He grins cheekily, hand already popping his jean buttons and his plans to send Marco a lewd photo still unchanged, and can almost imagine Marco’s growl when he takes a quick shot of his hand and his unbuttoned jeans and his boxers.

 **[Marco]** oh pretty boy you’re asking for it.

 **[Sabo]** always


	20. and the heat is burning wild pt2 || mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **If you feel up to requests again in the future, I don't suppose we could get a continuation of the toothpaste MarcoAce, but with Sabo coming over to stay and accidentally using it? (Because MarcoSaboAce is my jam and your writing is my guilty pleasure, especially Ace &or Sabo getting all messy and begging) but, you know, only if you feel inspired or motivated to do it?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** aphrodisiacs, unknowingly ingesting aphrodisiacs, multiple orgasms, coming untouched, coming in pants, handjobs, a continuation of _and the heat is burning wild_. 
> 
> **ships:** saboace focus, maracebo

His mouth feels gross; that’s the first thing he notices when he pries open his gummy eyes, and he smacks his mouth together, grimacing. That’s what twelve hours of travel will do to you, though, he supposes, and tries to resist the urge to bury himself back under the blankets and go back to sleep. 

He can see the sun peeking through the curtains, little flashes of it on the wall and he rolls over to bury his face in Marco’s pillow and take a deep breath. Both he and Ace are gone but they surely can’t be far. 

He rolls over again, escaping from the soft mattress, and sighs, scratching at his hipbone and wandering into the bathroom. He wants to wash his face and brush his teeth and- and honestly, Marco and Ace’s squished-to-death tooth paste looks like a rolled up shield bug and Sabo purses his lips. He ducks and tries to find more in the cabinets, and grumbles when he can’t see anything, making his way to the guest room.  

 _“don’t use!”_ is written on the toothpaste he finds, and he rolls his eyes with a snort, knowing that sign is likely for Ace, who’d probably lazily use the guest room supplies without telling Marco and then be surprised when they ran out. Sabo, on the other hand, will actually  _mention_ it when Marco gets home. 

Plus, he thinks with his lips curving up, he is technically a guest. It feels a bit funny on his teeth, a little sweet and warm on his tongue, but he ignores it in favour of the flavour of sharp mint that  _finally_ makes him feel like he hasn’t swallowed a spiderweb.

“Sabo?” he hears called from outside, and quickly swallows the toothpaste in his mouth, poking his head out of the bathroom and giving a little wave with his toothbrush. “What’re you doing there?” Ace asks just as Sabo sticks his toothbrush in his mouth again, and Sabo rolls his eyes. He gives a pointed gesture, and Ace grins in realisation. “Oh, cool. Want breakfast?”

Sabo nods, still brushing the fuzz from his mouth and frowning slightly as his head spins. He’s probably still tired, which is annoying. He wants to spend the day with Ace and Marco, and being tired will put a kink in their plans. 

Ace turns and walks back through the house, sweat dripping down the planes of his back, and Sabo grins appreciatively before he splutters and tries to stop the toothpaste that escapes his mouth, quickly running back to the sink. He can hear Ace’s laughter from the bathroom and frowns in annoyance at himself even though he’s unable to deny the warm, fond swell in his chest.  

A few minutes later, still in his boxers but his mouth finally feeling decent, he wanders into the kitchen. The tiredness has come back with a better vengeance and his head is starting to swim, but he’s worked with worse headaches and Marco and Ace will distract him from it soon enough. Ace is humming to himself as he bustles around the kitchen, setting the table and whisking together his recipe for french toast, and he beams when he sees Sabo leaning against the doorframe.   

“Marco’s just at the shops, he’ll be back soon.” 

“Cool,” Sabo says, offering Ace his own smile, but then his body seems to boil and he grunts, shifting uncomfortably. When he looks up, Ace is staring at him in concern. “It’s nothing.” Sabo says quickly, ignoring how he can feel his cheeks begin to flush and how the world begins to sway, “I’m-  _hhh._ ”

“Woah boy,” Ace says, quickly putting down his bowl and going to Sabo’s side, and Sabo  _shudders_ at Ace’s hands on his shoulders, helping him stand on shaking legs. His touch burns, tingles racing through him, and Sabo presses desperately closer, chasing the feeling. 

“Ah- Ace…” he whines, eyes flickering shut, and Ace presses a kiss to his forehead before suddenly giving a suspicious sniff. “Wait, Sabo-” he says, running a hand through Sabo’s messy bedhair, “What toothpaste did you use?” 

Sabo makes a useless gesture, still trying to press close to Ace. “You’know, the- the one in the bathroom.”

“The stuff labeled ‘don’t touch’?”

“Mm?” Sabo says, the sound barely a lilt in agreement, and Ace winces. 

“Sabo that’s an aphrodisiac.”

“ _What_?” 

“Marco put an aphrodisiac in it,” Ace says, feeling his cheeks burn both in embarrassment and at the fact that Sabo’s now leaning completely against him, body warm and pliant under his hands, sides already gathering a faint sheen sweat and his sides heaving. 

“Why- why the  _fuck_?” Sabo demands, cheeks flushed bright, “Why would you  _keep it_?”

“It says ‘don’t touch’ on it!”

“I thought that was for Luffy!”

“You think  _Luffy_ is going to listen to a sign that says ‘don’t touch?” Ace says, then adds, “You think Luffy brushes his teeth without someone admonishing him into it?”

Sabo’s answer dissolves into a grunt and a high whine as his hips stutter forwards, and red scores across his pale cheeks vibrantly now. He shifts, obviously trying to avoid something, but Ace can already see the bulge forming in his pants. “Oh boy,” Ace mumbles, then slings Sabo’s arm across his shoulder. “C’mon, this stuff wears off in water. You don’t want to be like this for hours.”

Sabo’s hand clenches around the top of his bicep, and he looks away, hair falling in front of his face. “Well, I mean-” he starts, “did you have other plans for today?”

Ace freezes, the slow inklings of a grin spreading across his face, and he tightens his grip around Sabo’s waist. “Nothing that’s more important than you,” he says, and listens to Sabo heave in a shuddering breath, a soft whine escaping him. 

“Oh you’re going to like this,” he whispers into Sabo’s ear, then quickly bends to pick Sabo up bridal style, knowing that it’ll be easier to get him to the bedroom this way than by carrying him. Sabo gives a little yelp then latches around his neck, nails digging in above his spine. “Ah, Ace-” he pants, head thrown back and shoulders tense, “let’s- fast-?”

“Trust me, Sabo,” Ace says with a laugh, “it’ll be fast enough.”

He dumps Sabo on the sheets in quick ceremony, and Sabo whines, grasping for him and pulling him into a kiss, pressing them together. His teeth are still surprisingly neat as he bites at Ace’s bottom lip, and Ace can’t pull himself away even as he tries, squirming to pull his phone from his stupidly tight workout shorts. Curse Marco for being these, honestly. Ace was much more comfortable working out in his cargo shorts. 

He pulls back breathlessly, finally pulling out his phone, and pushes Sabo back down when he tries to get up. “Smile,” he says, smirking, and Sabo’s face turns even redder when he realises that Ace has snapped a photo of him, lips red and spit-slick. 

 **[Ace]** might want to get home. 

he texts quickly, attaching the photo to the message. 

 **[Ace]** _someone_ copied your mistake

“Ace-” Sabo pleads softly, his hand palming his crotch, and Ace’s attention is stolen from his phone as he watches a wet patch grow across the front of Sabo’s boxers. 

“Oh baby,” he croons, falsely apologetic, and Sabo glares, desperate in how his head arches back. “Did you make a mess of yourself?”

“No thanks to you,” Sabo mumbles, but Ace lowering himself close again, pressing his thigh against Sabo’s wet crotch makes him cry out pathetically. He grinds forward hard, remembering exactly how easily he’d gotten off, and is rewarded by Sabo sobbing, back arching off the bed as he comes again, more cum flooding his boxers. 

“Feels so cool, doesn’t it?” he asks softly, bending to press kisses to Sabo’s throat and feeling every desperate breath through his lips, and his hand skims across Sabo’s hip and below his boxers, fingertips teasing his skin and making him sob and writhe. “You’re burning up now, aren’t you. Doesn’t my hand feel good?”

“Ace-  _Ace_ -” Sabo whines breathily, thigh jumping beneath Ace’s own crotch as his hips jolt, and Ace gives a quick hiss at the fleeting pressure, his toes curling. “Ace, please, again-”

Ace curls his hand around Sabo’s messy cock, his cum more than enough to allow a slick slide, and Sabo cries out when Ace tightens his grip at the base and refuses to let him cum. Sabo’s cock pulses in his hand regardless, trying hard as Sabo’s stomach tightens, his muscles so easy to bite and lick, and Sabo growls. 

“Don’t fucking-  _tease,”_ he orders, and Ace laughs, slow and easy in how he jerks Sabo off and makes him cry. 

“Me?” he asks innocently, pulling his cum-covered hand from Sabo’s boxers and working the dripping fabric off Sabo’s legs, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Fucker,” Sabo hisses, but tears are gathering in the corner of his eyes and his chest is moving in short, sharp breaths. Ace leans forward to kiss him again, can taste heat and spit and salt in his mouth, but Sabo can only pant hard against his lips and barely return the favour. His eyes screw shut as Ace kisses his cheek and his jaw, and there’s a glitter on his eyelashes on a flush on his face that makes Ace whisper,

“So pretty.” 

He grins when Sabo gives him a slit-eyed glare, and adds cheekily, “See, this is why we kept it!”

“To torture your boyfriend,” Sabo says, and he’s obviously aiming for flat and sarcastic but Ace’s eyes gleam at the hitch in his words.

“Obviously,” Ace says, then squirms lower down, mouth in a smirk as he eyes off Sabo’s red, obviously aching cock. He kisses the tip and ruins Sabo’s composure yet again, and Sabo’s voice pitches high when he pleads,

“Don’t-”

“Don’t what?” Ace breathes, the air washing over Sabo’s skin, and Sabo almost wails, his hips bucking and driving his cock against Ace’s lips. Ace licks his cock as soon as it gets close enough, and Sabo’s voice goes loud again, a swell like music that has Ace’s eyes closing appreciatively. Sabo’s never loud, and to hear him like this is  _perfect._

“So sensitive,” he praises softly, and Sabo groans, one hand tangling in his own hair and the other creeping through Ace’s own sweaty locks.

“C’mon,” he pleads, and Ace laughs but finally complies, swallowing Sabo’s cock with the ease of practice. His tongue presses flat against the base of Sabo’s hard cock, but he doesn’t even have to pull out any of his tricks; a single hollow-cheeked swallow and the warmth of his mouth is enough to make Sabo howl, voice in what’s almost a sob. Ace tightens his hand around the base of Sabo’s cock, swallowing and pulling off, showing off the few droplets of white that remain on his tongue as he grins. 

“Am I that good?” he asks, but the aphrodisiac has Sabo hard now, and he only makes a whining noise, his hand tight in Ace’s hair. Ace tugs it gently, pulling him off and letting Sabo fist his hand in the bed sheets instead, and Ace takes a moment to sit back and take in the sight. Cum already staining his inner thighs, cheeks stained with tears, and his cock still gleaming red and hard against his stomach.   

He traces his hand over Sabo’s heaving side, listening to how his breath hitches then devolves into a whine, and presses forwards to kiss him all lazy and slow, his knee between Sabo’s legs and only bare pressure from where he lets Sabo rock onto it. “Ace-” Sabo whispers, voice hoarse with need, and tears drip over his cheeks, making his mouth taste like salt. “Ace, please, no, come on, please-”

“What about poor Marco? Don’t you think he’d want to see you like this?” Ace asks just as softly, and Sabo keens, arching off the bed and grinding his cock against the part of Ace’s leg he can reach. His body’s trembling, shoulders braced against the mattress, and Ace presses kisses against his abdomen and makes him sob. He crashes back onto the bed, breath laboured and skin hot underneath Ace’s mouth, and Ace can feel his cock splutter weakly against his thigh. It’s painful, if the sob that Sabo lets out is any indication, and so Ace pins him down and kisses him for almost half an hour, refusing to let Sabo grind up even though he so obviously, desperately wants to. 

Marco comes home to Sabo sobbing, pliant beneath Ace’s hands and his nails having scored rows like tally marks on Ace’s freckled back, and the first thing he does is snag Sabo’s hands, pressing a kiss to the middle of Ace’s spine before he tugs Sabo’s hands above his head and latches them to the bedframe with his belt. 

Sabo smiles drunkenly at him, eyes hazy and bright with more tears, and Marco makes a soothing noise. “Gotta give you time to recover,” he says, massaging Sabo’s palm, and Sabo grabs his fingers. 

“ _Enough_ time,” he says hoarsely, grip tightening in a way that’s obviously meant to be a threat, even though his hands are shaking and he can’t do much. 

“Of course baby, of course,” Marco says, and can’t help the tiny flicker of a grin that comes to his lips. “But, you know- I might need some help putting away the groceries-”

“ _No!”_ Sabo almost howls, hips bucking up violently, and Marco watches as Ace tries not to laugh and keep his balance at the same time.   

“It’d be quick,” he says, in the same tone of voice he’d use when usually trying to convince Sabo, and Sabo’s pleads for him not to leave become almost gibberish as he strains and writhes against his bonds and begs for them to touch him. 

“You’re even meaner than I am,” Ace whispers, and Marco grins.

“It’s not every day we get to see him like this, yoi.”

“ _Well,_ ” Ace says, and he tilts his head towards the bathroom and the innocently packaged tube of toothpaste. “I’m pretty sure we could do something about that ‘every day’ thing.”

Marco pulls him in for a kiss and feels Ace’s cheeky grin against his lips. “It’d be such a shame if they got mixed up,” he whispers, and Ace’s grin widens even further.

“Oh, absolutely awful,” he replies, then tilts his head, his hand resting on Sabo’s abdomen and slowly stroking towards Sabo’s cock. “But how about we deal with today first. Before Sabo decides to kill us.”

“Oh you’re already fucked,” Marco says, trying not to laugh at Sabo’s desperate glare and how he’s biting his lip, trying so stubbornly not to let another plead escape him. “Now it’s just my turn to see how loud I can get him to go.  _Then_ we’ll both be in the same boat.”

“A sinking ship,” Ace says mournfully, but his tone is betrayed by his wicked grin and how he strokes Sabo’s cock, dragging a cry from his throat. “No place I’d rather be.”


	21. the love that you deserve || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **royalty/servant au + having angry sex in a library?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tags/warnings: **issues of consent****
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> ****ships:** marsab**  
>  **

 

Sabo slams the door of the library open, his coat swirling around his calves and his eyes burning, and the soft chatter immediately stops. He scans the room and locks eyes with Marco, perched upon a ladder high, and says through gritted teeth, “ _Get out.”_

The other servants pause, he can tell, titters of confusion in the air like they’re tiny birds, and he turns, eyes blazing. “Get  _out!”_

A rush of panicked movement flutters by him, clothes and people brushing his shoulders, and he steps further into the library. The doors close on a soundless space, and Sabo catches Marco on the ground now, hands careful as he places down the books he’d been shelving.

“Your highness?” he asks, slowly, “Is something the matter?”

Rage burns hot and fast in him again, and Sabo crosses the library fast, rocking onto the balls of his feet so they’re eye to eye. “You like me, don’t you.”

It isn’t a question, and he can tell Marco knows by how his eyes go wide.

“I-” he says, cheeks slowly flaring red, “I think you’re clever, and I enjoy our conversations, yes-”

Sabo scoffs. “Don’t play the fool, it doesn’t fucking suit.”

Marco’s cheeks turn redder, and there’s guilt in his eyes now. It makes Sabo nod, suspicions confirmed, and he finally says what he came to say; “Well then you’ll fuck me, won’t you.”

Marco’s eyes go wide. “ _What_?” he squeaks, and for a bare moment Sabo’s lips curve into an amused smile. Than, memory of his fate returns and his smile fades.

“Fuck me,” he says again, “I want you to fuck me.” This time Marco only looks at him in concern, having picked up on the rage in his tone, but Sabo really doesn’t fucking care right now, and the weight of his time limit rests on his shoulders like sand from an hourglass burying him.

“You- why-  _now_?” Marco asks, and Sabo’s grin is bitter.

“Why not?” he says, “No better time than the present.”

“ _Your highness,”_ Marco says, almost aghast in how he says it, but there’s a panic underlying it and so Sabo takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to explain.

“My parents- my parents think they can just sell me off- trade me- that they can ignore me, that they can- "his breathing has gone ragged, and he grits his teeth, hands sliding up Marco’s chest till he can fasten them around the lapels of Marco’s shirt and pull him in close. Marco refuses, however, even as Sabo’s voice drops into something that’s near a plead. “If it’s you- I don’t care. And you love me, so you won’t care, either, will you?”

“I don’t want to do this,” Marco says softly, and his face is pained and sad. “Please, I’m sure there’s another way, yoi.”

“What other way? I’m to be  _trained_ in an hour, and I’m not having one of the only things  _I_ thought I’d get to control get taken away from me. Marco,  _fuck me._ Or I’ll find someone else to do it, and I know they won’t be nearly as kind.”

Marco’s laugh is breathless; desperate. “Don’t think I’ll be kind,” he says, and the admittance sounds like it hurts. “I have wanted you for far too long, your highness.”

“Sabo,” he insists, and when he pulls Marco down by his collar again, Marco doesn’t fight.


	22. a prince's duty || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **15+14+12 = royalty/servant au, angry sex in a library?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** dirty talk/humiliation, gags, drooling
> 
>  **ships:** marcoace/implications of ace having a fiance

“We’re in a library,  _your highness,_ ” Marco says when his hand fastens around the prince’s dripping cock, and Ace turns his head to the books and brings his sleeve to his mouth, biting down hard on the fabric in order to muffle the noises he makes. It’s so easy to get him like this, debauched and wanting, spread out against whatever Marco chooses, and he can’t help but ask,

“What would your people think of you now…their pretty, innocent prince with his pants around his ankles and a servant about to fuck him?”

Ace’s groan is loud enough to be heard through his self-made gag, and Marco watches as drool pools in the corner of his mouth, the sleeve ineffective in stopping anything. “Might ask for their turn next,” he scoffs, and Ace squeezes his eyes closed, swallowing hard and bucking into Marco’s hand as Marco strokes him slowly. Precum coats his hand and makes it easier to move, but Marco still goes rough and fast and Ace whines pathetically at the burning friction of it. 

He whines into his sleeve, the fancy material of it already ruined by his drool, and bitterness curls in Marco’s heart even as he tries to stop it. He tightens his grip again, Ace’s cock hard and hot in his hand, and hears how Ace’s breathe hitches into something high and desperate. 

Something needy. 

Something that Ace’s new fiance will be able to draw from him again and again without having to sneak the moments in hidden corners of the dusty library or in secret forays at midnight. Something that, in a few months, Marco will never be able to hear again. Something that he’s going to draw out of Ace every day until he gets caught and killed for his impudence, for his stupid desires, for being unable to stop himself from working Ace over until he was ready and willing and ruined. 

He kisses Ace’s neck, nudging aside the collar of his shirt to hide the bites he leaves, and buried in the dark bites down hard to leave the imprint of his teeth on Ace’s shoulder. Ace cries out, the sound barely muffled, and his cock pulses in Marco’s hand, cum landing on the front of Marco’s pants and the floor of the library. 

He only has a few months; but for the moment he’s the only one who gets to see Ace like this. 


	23. pin me down and kiss me pretty || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **… confessing a fetish AND pinning the other against a wall + marcoace?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** praise kink, strength kink, confessions, grinding
> 
>  **ships** marcoace

Ace grunts as they hit the wall, hands lacing around Marco’s neck and tangling around his hair to keep Marco’s teeth against the skin of his throat, and Marco breathes out hard. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Marco whispers to his skin, and heat spreads along Ace’s cheeks, warmth flooding his stomach. His head thumps against the wall behind him as he tilts his head back and tries to ignore how flustered Marco’s compliments make him. “How am I supposed to get any work done when you’re around?”

“Figure out how to concentrate better?” Ace says, voice high with how he gasps, and Marco laughs, hand skimming up Ace’s side and digging below his ribs, fingertips pressing against his back to make Ace arch forwards against him. 

“I would rather concentrate on you. Concentrate on you making those beautiful noises,” he says, and the admission; the honesty with which he says it makes Ace’s breath hitch. His blood is roaring now, in a way that he can’t ignore, and he shifts, pressing down on Marco’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” he wheezes, grinding forwards and biting the top of Marco’s ear. “You asshole.”

Marco gives a surprised laugh, pulling away to stare at him. “What for this time?” he asks with a grin, and Ace takes a deep breath. 

“Saying- that.”

“Wanting to concentrate on you?”

“The-” he can’t help but shift, nerves churning in his stomach, and the temporary high is fading as he tries to figure out how to admit the weird way his stomach twists when Marco compliments him. “I just really fuckin’ like it when you do that. When you- say I look pretty. Or that I’m doing good.” 

Marco tilts his head and goes, “Oh.” Then, he grins slowly, eyes calculating. “ _Oh.”_

Ace fidgets under his scrutiny, but doesn’t have to wait long for Marco’s plan;

“So if I said something like-” his hand slides down to Ace’s hip, tracing the muscle of his abdomen and making Ace’s stomach tighten involuntarily, “you’re fucking gorgeous, and I want to get my mouth on every inch of you,” - Ace’s heart hammers, and he squeezes his eyes shut, barely able to stifle his moan, - “ _Oh_.”Marco repeats, and then grins like he’s been given a present. “Oh you’re perfect,” he says, and Ace swats him in the shoulder. Marco laughs, catching his hand and pressing kisses along his palm and wrist, tangling their fingers together. 

“And how much do you like it?” he asks, the scruff of his beard tickling Ace’s jaw before he leans in for a kiss. With their lips still pressed together he whispers, “Could you come just from me talking?”

“Could already do that,” Ace says with a cheeky snort, easily able to remember the times when Marco had called him when either of them had been out on a mission and the one time Ace had been called out for a battle with his belt undone and an obvious stain on the front of his pants. 

Marco hums, lips twitching into a grin at what is likely a similar memory, and his thumb rubs circles on the outside of Ace’s hand. “But could you do it with compliments?” he asks, “Could I hold you down and not touch and get you to make a gorgeous mess of yourself? Get you to make those beautiful sounds I love right before you cum all over your perfect chest?” 

Shivers race up his spine, and Ace feels his mouth go dry. “I- don’t- maybe-?”

Marco presses fluttering kisses against his lip, sealing what might grow into a panicked protest. 

“Won’t you be good for me?” Marco murmurs, and Ace whines, his head tilting back. 

“Oh fuck you,” he says breathlessly, and Marco grins.

“Ah, no, that’s my plan, yoi.”


	24. challenge accepted || mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#1 ("Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face.”) on the humiliation list with mas? thank you!!** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags/warnings:** bondage
> 
>  **ships** maracebo

“Don’t you look good on your knees with all that cum on your face.”

So stupidly soft, that voice, but Sabo still glares in that direction because he can hear the tease, the amusement in Ace’s voice, the way his lips are curling even though there’s cum dripping off his eyelashes and onto his mouth. 

“So angry,” Marco says just as softly, his thumb wiping part of it from Sabo’s eyelid gently, but there’s nothing gentle with how he pushes his thumb against Sabo’s mouth, against his tongue, making him choke as his mouth is forced open. The blunt nail scrapes against his tongue, the faint taste of salt dragged across his tongue and his wet lower lip, and he feels - tastes - another drop of cum that lands on his tongue. “So angry but so pretty like this, hm?” 

Ace hums agreement, fingertips dragging the sticky concoction across Sabo’s cheeks and down his neck, sparks flying in his wake and across Sabo’s skin. His stomach goes tight again, toes curling and shoulders straining against the handcuffs around his wrists, and he can’t stop the desperate whine that slips from him. 

“Ooh, are you finally ready to apologise?” Ace says, and he kneels in front of Sabo, pressing them together. His skin is so warm; Sabo can’t help but shiver, trying to lean closer, and Ace laughs at him, running his hand through his hair before yanking it back to bare Sabo’s throat. Sabo grunts, but can’t stop the gasp that follows when Ace fastens his teeth around his throat. Ace sucks hard, teeth grazing Sabo’s skin and making him shake, a groan budding low in his throat, and his hips buck uselessly against Ace’s thigh. 

Ace leans away as soon as he does, his leg shifting against Sabo’s hard cock and giving just a second of touch that drives him further into a state, hands clenched into fists behind his back. “Not,” he breathes out, no matter how much that word costs him, no matter that his shoulders are heaving, and pride curls in his stomach when Ace laughs at his defiance. 

“It’s so cute how you think you have a choice,” Marco says mockingly, and Sabo sets his jaw. 

“I get-” he starts, then has to heave in an unsteady breath at the breadth of Ace’s warm palms on his side, “get an hour. If you can’t make me cry, I don’t have to apologise for  _anything_.”

“Oh you’re  _on_ ,” Ace says in delight, and Marco’s hard kiss gives away his grin.  


	25. impatience and other mistakes || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Are we really gonna do this in public?" Marco x Sabo please?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags** exhibitionism, dirty talk

Sabo’s hands clutch at Marco’s biceps, his unsteady breaths echoing in Marco’s ear, and he pushes himself forward again, grinding against Marco’s thigh and biting into Marco’s shoulder to cover his moans. They’re still far to close to the bar for Sabo to let any noise escape him, but the fact that they’re close to the pub is making it harder than normal to stay quiet, a fact that Marco both appreciates and dislikes. It certainly makes it harder to stay hidden, but he loves to hear how breathy Sabo’s voice gets when he begs. 

“Are we really going to- do this in public?” Sabo asks, his hands tightening around Marco’s arms, and Marco kisses beneath his ear, laying affection along the side of his neck and feeling Sabo heave in air like he’s starving for it.

“Do you not want to?”

A startled laugh bursts from Sabo’s lips, and he quickly bites down on it, some sort of whine building in the back of his throat. “You really don’t have to ask me that.”

“I like to check, yoi.”

“Then, yeah,” Sabo says, voice curving with the tiniest touch of gravel. “Yeah, I want to.”

Marco’s lips curve into a smirk, and Sabo shivers. “Where anyone could catch us?” he says, and Sabo’s shiver turns into a full-blown tremble, “Where anyone could come and see you moaning, braced against the wall and your pants around your ankles? Cock leaking precum ‘cause I need to hear you beg before I let you get off?”

Sabo’s strangled mewl is enough of an answer, and Marco snickers, kissing Sabo’s throat and using one hand to unbutton Sabo’s shirt and the other to explore his ass, gripping the tight muscle in one hand and using it to pull Sabo closer.

Something wet meets the tips of his fingers, however, and Marco moves from Sabo’s throat - ignoring his whimper - to look at him, sliding his hand slower down Sabo’s ass. “What’s this, Sabo?” he asks, the easily identifiable slick of lube helping him slide one finger into Sabo’s ass, and Sabo gasps and arches forwards, his eyes screwing shut. “When’d you do this? Before we got here? After? Did you want me to take you out back? Is that why you were trying to rile me up all night?” 

Or maybe Sabo falling against him all night, his hands against Marco’s pectorals to steady himself, or his constantly shifting spot in Marco’s lap, was more for his riled up benefit than Marco’s own. Marco coaxes another finger into Sabo’s already loose body, curving them and making Sabo cry out before Marco manages to seal it with a kiss. “Hm, Sabo?”

“I- was-” Sabo tilts his head back, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath, “wanted you. You were busy and I- wanted- you- but then you said we were  _going_ and I wasn’t ready-”

Marco cocks his finger again, and Sabo lets out a choked noise, barely biting his lip to hold it back. 

“ _Naughty,”_ he says, unable to stop his grin, and Sabo glares at him, obviously unimpressed. 

“Says the pervert who-  _ah-_  bought me a microskirt this trip.” 

Marco ignores him with the ease of long practice, humming thoughtfully as he pushes another finger into Sabo and makes him whine. “Maybe I should make you wait, instead. Serve you right for trying to trick me into what you wanted.” 

“Don’t you dare,” hisses Sabo, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he rocks himself back on Marco’s fingers, as though Marco will actually act on his words, and Marco grins. 

“Sure, sure,” he says nonchalantly, blinking slow and languid, but the smirk pulling up his lips is anything but. “Although, didn’t I say I needed to hear you beg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'member to review y'all


	26. cuffed to be here || marsab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **why are you so nervous? don't tell me it's your first time. <~ marco x sabo pleeeeease? :3** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a pun on the word 'chuffed' don't miss it thnx
> 
>  **warnings/tags** handcuffs/bondage

“Why are you so nervous?” Marco asks when he leans back to watch Sabo gasp, and Sabo shifts on his bed sheets, shirt rucked up by his ribs. “You can’t tell me it’s your first time, pretty boy like you.”

“First time with you,” Sabo points out, and licks his red lips, the handcuffs around his wrists clinking when he pulls. “And first time with these. It’s a bit understandable that a Revolutionary isn’t going to like being in cuffs.”

“Even with my promise to return the favour?”

Sabo grins and Marco can’t help but lean down to kiss him again, his hand along the scarred muscle of Sabo’s side, palm spanning his ribs and tracing closer to his nipples. Sabo whines into Marco’s mouth, his body arching off the bed and his eyes screwed shut.

“That’s definitely-” Sabo pants when Marco pulls away, “what’s getting me through this.”

“And here I just thought it was the promise of more kisses, yoi.”

“No, it’s the thought of making you cry.”

“Better return the favour, then.”

Sabo’s grin is sharp; challenging. It makes an answering thrill roar to life in Marco’s blood, and when Sabo says, “ _Just try it,”_ Marco doesn’t bother holding back.


	27. the secrets we keep || marace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **'You call this clean, yoi?" Marco x Ace** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** possibly unrequited feelings, invasion of privacy

“You call this clean, yoi?”

Ace, perched on his bed, lowered the magazine he was reading. “I call it ‘my room, my rules’. Fuck off.”

“I call it ‘disrespect’ and 'you’re a guest’.”

Ace smiled thinly. “Guests get to leave when they want,” he said and turned his attention back to his magazine, the set of his shoulders uncomfortable. “I’m not a guest, I’m a prisoner.”

“Self-imposed,” Marco said, and Ace snorted, flicking over a page. His eyebrows rose slightly, and he cast Marco a glance from over the top of the magazine, finally making Marco realise that no-one had given Ace access to their library, and that cover looked suspiciously like one of the ones where Marco-

“So, what other star-speckled, storm-eyed beauties do you have hiding on this ship?”

Marco pursed his lips, stalking over to where Ace lay to grab the magazine out of his hands, but Ace came with it with a grin, eyes still scanning the lines of Marco’s poetry. “Let go,” Marco growled, and Ace gave a short, cheerful laugh of defeat but relinquished the magazine with only minimal charring on the edges.

“Sure secretive, aren’t you?”

“I don’t like people who pry,” Marco said, eyes narrowed, but Ace only cocked his eyebrow, the corner of his lip in a sharp smirk.

“Well, I don’t like people who tell me what to do and hold me prisoner. We’re even.”

Unable to refute him, Marco crumpled the magazine in his grasp, shoving it into his back pocket and glaring down at Ace. “Leave if you hate us that much,” he said, unable to keep the waspish irritation from seeping into his tone, and Ace laughed and called after him mockingly,

“Where else am I going to get called a star-speckled beauty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lbr angry ace being an asshole to marco, who has a crush on him, is a great fuckin' concept (especially after he joins and realises he's interested in marco too, but has been stupid about his chances lmao.)


	28. pretty in paints || mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **14 , 1 , 4 , (14. Artist/Muse + 1. Bedroom + 4. Rough Sex) with marco as the artist and ace and sabo as his muses?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** eh. poetic bullshit lmao posession?

His fingers itch for his paints. 

He can’t really get them at the moment, but stars above his fingers itch for his paints, his charcoal, his pencil; anything to capture just how perfect Ace looks as he arches up with a whine, the shadows that play along his side. Sweat streaks Sabo’s back, curling in little rivers along muscles highlighted by gold candlelight, and Marco cards his hand through Ace’s hair, tugging gently on tiny knots. 

Sabo’s hands will leave bruises; the teeth marks on Ace’s shoulders are chest are already flushed bright red and stunning plum purple, for all that the darkness softens them. Marco leans down to kiss Ace’s eyelids, making him grin even as Sabo takes no time in biting him again, his teeth sinking into Ace’s bicep. Ace cries out, his nose knocking into Marco’s chin, and Marco runs his hand along the indents, pressing down on the bruises and making Ace whimper and writhe. 

They’re so beautiful, like this. They’re so beautiful that his heart aches; he can so easily think of how to paint them, how to draw Ace’s side in gorgeous fire-burnished bronze, how to hide Sabo’s always-vicious grin in half-shadows to find the softness Marco knows is there. 

And their scars, oh their scars - the tiny shrapnel stars hidden amongst freckles and burns - harder to draw, but Marco wouldn’t rest until he got them right, those marks of their hard-won survival. 

Ideas for sketches and statues fill his mind and his fingers won’t stop itching for his paints-

But, then again, he’s too possessive to ever share what he draws. The sight of Ace’s parted lips and Sabo’s wayward curls is for his eyes alone, and Marco can’t help but feel blessed that they have chosen to share the sight with  _him,_ of all people. 

The sight of them is for his eyes alone, no matter how beautiful a painting they would make on his canvas, and so he traces their muscles with his thumbs to draw them out beneath him, and his paint is in the marks he leaves.  


	29. rest your heart in mine || saboace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I'm just.... so tired.... Sabo x Ace please?** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags:** fluff lmfao

“I’m just tired,” Ace mumbles, pressing his hand against his eyes, and Sabo kisses the back of his neck, hands slipping to Ace’s shoulders. His thumbs knead into the tense muscles of Ace’s back and Ace can’t help but moan softly, biting his lower lip. His head falls against Sabo’s hand, and Sabo twines part of his fingers into Ace’s hair, pulling it gently.

“Let me take care of everything today then, huh?” he asks, and lays another kiss to the side of Ace’s neck that’s been left exposed. Ace’s breath hitches at the touch of Sabo’s lips, and his hand tightens around his pen. “Even servants deserve to be spoilt.”

“I like pleasing you-” he tries to protest, but the graze of Sabo’s teeth has his words cut into a whimper. “Fuck, Sabo…”

“That is the plan.”

Ace can’t help but laugh, soft tingles spreading along his skin at Sabo’s kisses and his careful attention, and says, “God you’re such a dork.”

“You’re the one who swore to serve me,” Sabo points out, and Ace twists in his chair to tilt Sabo’s face up with two fingers and give him a slow, lingering kiss. When he pulls away, the corner of Sabo’s eyes have softened, and Ace can’t help his own grin.

“And I’ve never regretted it.”


	30. Uncharted Territory || saboace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **for the skin meme—ace's hair has been getting longer lately and so he puts it up into a small ponytail/pins it back or something, and sabo can't help but want to kiss the exposed skin at the back of his neck or trace over the freckles there that he's never seen before** requested by anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags** coming untouched, grinding, kisses
> 
>  **ship** saboace

Sabo pauses in the doorframe to watch Ace paint and sway, the soft humming from Ace’s lips some half-remembered song. Under his brush a russet dawn takes shape, and the painting, though obviously unfinished, is beautiful.

But Sabo is far more distracted by something else.

Ace’s hair is up. 

For the past few weeks Ace has been grumbling about the length of his hair, but so far he’d been too lazy to get it cut. Usually it only falls to his chin, but lately it’s been long enough that Sabo has taken to idly braided it when they watch TV, enjoying the feel of Ace’s hair in his fingertips.

But this?

 _This_?

Sabo bites his lip, unable to stop himself from taking a step further into Ace’s studio, his eyes fastened on the back of Ace’s neck. It’s slightly paler than the rest of his back, likely because of him wearing his hair down most of the time, but freckles still dot the visible skin. 

A paintbrush is tucked just above the messy bun that Ace has made, and a streak of yellow threads through his hair like a bird’s feather; it’ll make Ace’s hair crunchy until he gets in the shower, and Sabo can’t help but smile softly at the sight, knowing Ace likely didn’t even realise he still had paint on the brush when he tucked it away. Considering the other paintbrushes Sabo could see littering Ace’s desk, reminiscent of the disarray that arrived in their bedroom when Ace was trying to find a particular shirt, he’d also completely forgotten where he’d put it, too.

Sabo takes another step inside the studio, his eyes still fastened on Ace’s exposed skin and his heart fluttering, and reaches out to gently run his fingertips over the nape of Ace’s neck. Ace shivers, a soft breath escaping his lips. 

“Hey,” he chastises, about to turn his head, but Sabo has already leaned in close and pressed his lips against skin, his teeth barely catching on Ace’s spine. Ace drops with a startled moan, barely managing to grab his easel to keep himself standing, and Sabo lets out a surprised, amused laugh, grinning even as Ace turns his head and glares. 

“Seriously?” he asks, still sounding breathless, his voice a squeak higher than Sabo usually hears it, and Sabo tries to suffocate his grin but his lips are twitching far too much to hide it.  

“Mornin’,” he says, and leans in to steal a proper kiss that Ace rolls his eyes but relinquishes. 

When he pulls away, Ace tries to turn to face him, but Sabo threads his thumbs through his belt loops and presses his fingertips against Ace’s thighs. “Finish your work. This one’s due next week, isn’t it?”

“Not till Wednesday,” he says, a half-scowl at being denied on his lips, but he turns back to the canvas anyway, a sigh escaping his lips. “I expect compensation,” he orders, and Sabo hums, his eyes drawn to the ridges of Ace’s spine, once more in perfect view. A tiny tangle of Ace’s hair has worked itself free of his messy bun, curling up against his neck, and as Sabo leans in close it tickles his nose. 

Another moan escapes Ace, then a swear, and Sabo tilts his head to see that Ace has drawn a long line of red paint through his mixing palette. Amusement curves his lips up, and he finds another freckle to lavish affection on, the warm breath that escapes his nose making Ace shiver. A whine escapes Ace as Sabo pulls him closer via his belt loops, sliding one leg between Ace’s to keep him standing, and Ace’s breath hitches as he tries to catch it. “Ah- Sabo-,” he pleads, and rocks forward helplessly when Sabo’s teeth graze his spine, “Come on, s-stop-”

“Thought you wanted compensation?” Sabo asks, grinning and nipping at the side of Ace’s neck, and Ace almost instinctually tilts his head to bare his throat and let Sabo have access to more skin to bite and lick and kiss.

“Thought you said- I should finish my work?” he says, but the words are broken by his panting, and Sabo can feel Ace’s stomach rhythmically pressing against his forearms as Ace struggles to catch his breath. 

“Are you not?” Sabo replies, as though the idea hasn’t occurred to him, and he moves his head theatrically to pretend he’s checking Ace’s painting. It moves his lips from Ace’s neck, and Ace whines for him, trying to stifle the noise by biting his bottom lip. “Gosh, you’d better concentrate a bit harder then, hm? If it’s due Wednesday.”

“Sabo,” Ace says warningly, but the threat in his tone is thwarted by how his voice cracks. 

Sabo smiles innocently, batting his eyelashes, and then lets his attention drift back to Ace’s neck. “Now you just work hard, babe,” he says, the words a distracted string of half-mumbles, and pushes his thigh up just as he gives another butterfly soft kiss to the back of Ace’s neck. “I’ll try my best not to distract you.”

“Sa- _ah, Sabo-”_

If he’s judging by how Ace is trembling and rocking against Sabo’s thigh, however, Sabo’s pretty sure he’ll only be a distraction for the next half a minute.

Ace shudders and lets out a breathless moan, his whole body slumping in Sabo’s hold, and Sabo blinks, then feels his lips spread into a slow grin, mimicking the red that spreads along the back of Ace’s neck.

Less than a minute.


	31. sleeping beauty || saboace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Ace is fucking gorgeous as he sleeps. He's on his side, mouth slightly opens with a few strands of hair covering his eyes. Sabo would just touch himself to the sight of it right there but Ace had moved his legs when turning to his side and his thigh is pressed up right between Sabo's legs. It doesn't take much to wake Ace but he figures if he moves slow enough Ace won't stir. Basically Sabo humps leg slowly and struggles to keep quiet about it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings/tags** somnophilia, grinding, coming in pants, non-explicit consent
> 
>  **ships** saboace

Ace is fucking gorgeous when he sleeps. 

It’s annoying, often, because Sabo can’t help but be jealous of how easily Ace can fall asleep, and how deeply he sleeps full stop, but-

Well, there are benefits to being Ace’s favoured bed partner. There are benefits to the fact that Ace trusts him so much that he’s almost impossible to wake up, and number one is that when Sabo wakes up in the middle of the night with an itch in his blood and precum in his boxers, he knows Ace won’t give a flying fuck about how Sabo gets off. 

He turns, fighting the blankets for an inch of freedom, and catches sight of Ace lit by moonlight and streetlamps, silver over his pretty, parted lips and yellow-orange-softness barely catching on his hands and his hair, making the dark strands look half gold. He’s about as precious, and looks so peaceful that Sabo presses his lips together hard to make sure he doesn’t make a sound.

When his hand slips into his boxers, however, he can’t stop the soft breath that leaves him, the way he has to press his heel against the bed as he strokes his cock slowly. The dark demands stealth, demands subtlety, and so his movements back his muscles tight. He bites his lip to stop a wayward moan, a tiny touch of the noise escaping on his breath, and then Ace makes a noise, a mumble, and fumbles for him in the bed, twisting in the blankets and tangling them together. His leg slides between Sabo’s thighs, knuckles just barely grazing his cheek, and Sabo only just manages to stop the punched-in-the-gut grunt that would’ve escaped him. 

“Ace,” he breathes, then regrets the sound, teeth quickly sinking into his lower lip and watching Ace’s face with wide eyes. His brow is furrowed, just a bit, and he shifts again to get comfortable, inadvertently rocking against Sabo’s half-hard cock. 

A tiny, choked moan leaves Sabo’s lips, and he can feel red hot burning start in his cheeks and crawl down his neck, the pressure of Ace’s thigh and Sabo’s own hand against his cock sending heat rushing through him. His lower lip trembles when he sinks his teeth into it, and he shifts his hand ever so carefully to get comfortable, bracing his palm against Ace’s shoulder. 

It’s stupid to think that he looks prettier like this, leaning into Sabo and pressed like a warm line against Sabo’s cock, but, then again, he’s pressed against Sabo’s cock and now all Sabo can think about is rocking against him; can barely stop himself from moving without a shred of remorse for inadvertently waking Ace up. 

But Ace is so pretty when he sleeps, and Sabo wants to see-

“So pretty,” he mumbles, voice hoarse and low, and shifts his leg further between Ace’s, chasing the pressure and the heat and trying not to moan. He has to move slow, and only move in small motions, a measure that drives him crazy and blood-boiling hot all at once, but with each movement he can feel Ace’s shorts ride up just slightly, pressing more of Ace’s warm skin against the inside of Sabo’s thigh, making him shudder and whimper as friction drags against his cock. “Ace,” he breathes again, just as soft, but  _needing_ it now, some deep pit in his stomach craving more pressure, more touch, more-

He presses himself harder against Ace’s thigh with a soft grunt, desperate to chase the sensation, but then Ace grunts, a frown twitching on his face, and Sabo, a choked noise building in the back of his throat, clenches at the blankets and manages to stop himself. 

Ace gives a sleepy mumble, this time, and his hands have more agency as they reach out, dragging Ace closer to Sabo. His forehead presses against Sabo’s collarbone, and each breath Ace makes sending hot breath racing down Sabo’s skin. His knee he shoves even further between Sabo’s thighs, rolling himself half on top of Sabo, and Sabo chokes. Ace’s weight pressing him just that ever-so-slightly further into the mattress, Ace’s warmth leaning against him, Ace’s voice dragged into a sound from deep in his throat, incoherent but needy. His hands press at the blankets, at Sabo’s shoulder, and he rocks against Sabo’s thigh. 

Sabo, who’s just managed to get his breath back, almost chokes again. He can barely swallow past the tight band around his throat, sure that the noise is audible, even through Ace’s sleepy haze. 

But Ace, movements uncoordinated as he chases whatever he’s dreaming of, doesn’t notice how Sabo’s voice is getting pulled into soft, then louder, whimpers. He tries to choke the noises back, but Ace rutting unsteadily against him just makes the noise go high and unsteady at the sensation. His hand flutters to Ace’s hip, fingers digging into the skin, and at first he thinks he should get Ace to stop, but then another brush of hot air rushes over his skin and Sabo moans again, unable to stop his hips from jolting forwards, into the rock of Ace’s thigh. 

He can feel Ace’s cock now, pressed against the muscles of his leg, the way Ace whimpers and whines for him in his sleep, needy, and can’t help the curve of the grin that pulls his lips up, in the darkness. “You are so good to me, gorgeous,” he murmurs, and times the roll of his hips to Ace’s desperate humpings of his leg, breathy moans escaping him at the pressure. 

Ace’s hands scrabble to touch him, sloppy in his sleep, sliding over Sabo’s skin, but it’s the way his mouth goes slackjawed when Sabo shifts them and presses himself against Ace’s thigh that have Sabo shuddering and sticky cum flooding his boxers. 

But Ace, still sleeping, can’t catch the rhythm or the force he needs to get off, and he’s sounding frustrated now. A wider grin comes to Sabo’s face, and he shifts his hand to brush Ace’s fringe from his eyes, admiring the softness of Ace’s cheek under his knuckles.

Ace presses against him again, whimpering, and Sabo shifts so he can stick his hand between them, pressing his palm against the damp patch on Ace’s boxers so he can join Sabo in having messy underwear come morning. 

Afterall, what are boyfriends for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spam posted the last of these lol bc im gonna be w.o internet for a fuck tone of time starting yesterday tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also eyy for 69 comments thnx y'all
> 
> c u when i get back from fuckall empty farmland ✌

**Author's Note:**

> always remember to support your local nsfw dealer w/ a review yo -fingerguns-


End file.
